


When Legends Fall

by 8Verity8



Series: Hello Mr. Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bossy Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fugitive Bucky Barnes, Fugitive Steve Rogers, Light D/s Dynamics, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Polyamory Light, Rimming, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Cussing, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Switch Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: "He's my friend Tony""So was I"Steve Rogers reflects on these words and his last encounter with Tony as he flees to Wakanda with Bucky. He thinks back on his friendships with Tony and the Team, acknowledging that they don't really know the real Steve... they had only ever known the myth and the legend that was Captain America. A legend Steve is tearing down piece by piece. With Bucky's return to his life his priorities have become crystal clear. He is going to stand by Bucky as he fights to get better and he is going to step out of Captain America's shadow and fight for what and who he believes in.





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta'd. I did my best to catch any and all mistakes, but if you do find any PLEASE let me know so I can remedy the error! Thank you!
> 
> *Update! Chapters 1-5 are unbeta'd. 
> 
> You can find me at [8verity8 Tumblr ](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)  
> Come talk geeky to (with) me!

Steve sits there, head hanging between his knees, contemplating his last encounter with Tony. He had called Bucky his friend, trying in vain to make Tony understand with those mere words the depth of his feelings for Bucky. But how could he, how could he make Tony understand how important Bucky is to him, when he had never let Tony in, had never let any of them in really? He’d felt like an outsider when he’d woken up and he’d acted accordingly… truth be told he still feels that way. It feels to him like no one has wanted Steve since he’s woken up, they’ve all wanted the legendary hero, Captain America. And man, they certainly did not shy away from expressing their distaste whenever Steve strayed from the predictable Captain America script. His current circumstances were just the latest evidence of that.

So yeah, Tony couldn’t know that when he called Bucky his friend he had meant that he was so much more. Tony was his friend, sure… but it was a superficial friendship at best… he was Captain America’s friend really… but Bucky, Bucky had been his everything —Steve’s everything— And truth be told he still was. Whether Bucky remembered everything from their past or still wanted him was completely irrelevant… his heart, hell his soul belonged to Bucky, and probably always would. As much as he cared for his team, and the friends he had made since he’d woken up, they still would always come a far second next to Bucky.

A small rustling sound interrupted his thoughts, he looked up to see Bucky hesitantly standing in the doorway with a paper bag in his arm. “I..” he started before clearing his throat to try again. “T’Challa grabbed us some food, said we should get something in our stomachs while we can. Looks like we’ll be heading out in about an hour.”  
“Yeah, good idea, thanks.” Replied Steve with a hesitant yet hopeful smile. A smile that was returned shyly before Bucky turned and headed into the living room. Steve followed after him into the room as he plopped down on to the couch and started pulling paper wrapped burgers out of the bag, a small pile forming next to the bag… that just kept growing. 

“Wow! How many of those did they manage to cram in there? Please tell me there are some fries in there too! I love their fries!” Steve said, gesturing at the logo on the bag as he slid down next to Bucky and grabbed a burger from the pile.

“You love everybody’s fries, you’re not exactly picky.” Bucky snorted. But he reached into the bag and pulled out a heaping box of deep fried salty goodness and handed it over to Steve. He was so distracted by the food in front of him that he almost didn’t catch what Bucky had said.

When he did, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “You remember me!” then visibly cringed at his lack of tact and the awkward phrasing.

Buck looked at him askance for a moment before responding, “Well yeah, bits and pieces have been coming back to me since the helicarrier. It’s not everything, but I’m remembering more every day, I’ve remembered you for a while now dork.”

“Yeah yeah, I know that you remembered me in the bigger picture sense, but I meant, you know… the little things, like about me, and about me and you…” he said trailing off and looking away embarrassed.

“Yes Stevie, I’m remembering the little things,” Bucky teased before getting quiet, “and I remember me and you… what we were, I mean. Together… that is.” He got out haltingly.

“That’s… That’s great Buck, I mean it IS great, right? Everything you are remembering about us, you’re ok with it right? I mean we don’t have to be like that now, if you don’t want to… I mean if you do want to then that would be great too, I just…” Steve trailed off as he realized he was rambling, the burger in his hand and the fries in front of him forgotten as he looked nervously at Bucky.

“It IS great,” Bucky agreed, “All of it.” his mouth turning up in a small smile before he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s slightly parted lips. Before Steve could respond he pulled back and looked at Steve pointedly. “You punk,” he said with a chuckle.

“Jerk.” Steve automatically responded breathlessly, an answering grin taking over his face before he attacked the food in front of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The twinkling lights of New York created a mosaic sprawling out below them as the plane climbed higher into the air. Steve watched the lights of his home get smaller and blur together as his body relaxed into the plush seat, relenting under the force created by the aircraft’s steep ascent into the air. Bucky released a small sigh next to him as he silently said his goodbyes… 

Goodbye to Brooklyn, to New York… his home. Goodbye to Captain America, the legend and the myth that had sustained the persona he’d been forced to embody. Goodbye… to his past really. He was ready to say goodbye he realized, as he watched the lights below fade away as they entered the cloud layer. New York was gone. It was time to look forward, towards the future.

Steve turned his head away from the window, still feeling a pang of loss as they left the US behind. That momentary feeling was overshadowed though, by the overwhelming relief he felt to finally have Bucky back with him. His true north, the one person who had made the ravages of war feel like home. Sitting here now, next to Bucky it feels like they have come to the end of the line at last. Or the end of a chapter at least, everything has changed now. They are no longer just two boys from Brooklyn, no longer the hero’s those boys had become… now they are war criminals, fugitives fleeing their country to seek Asylum in the foreign country of Wakanda. 

Wakanda…a land of hope. Or it is for Steve at least… although he’s pretty sure Bucky probably thinks so too. He just hopes that T’Challa’s confidence in his sister’s abilities is well founded. He’s not sure if he can bear it if Bucky is forced to stay asleep permanently just to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else. Not now, not when he is finally returning to him… all of him—

“Hey, what are you thinking about so hard over there? You look like you’re about to kill someone for hurting your dog or something.” Bucky’s quite drawl interrupted him. Before Steve could respond he added, “I’m sorry you know, that helping me made you a fugitive and messed up your life and everything…”

Steve forced a quick grin to his face, “Oh come on Bucky, I thought you said you could remember me! You should know by now that I’m not the kind to stand down from a fight.” 

“I know,” Bucky returned his grin. “You never did know how to do what’s best for you. I guess you just like acting like an idiot too much.”

“Hey, being an idiot can be pretty fun too you know… well, sometimes anyways. And frankly, I’m due some fun… I’ve been playing the good Captain for so long I’ve been going cross-eyed from sheer boredom! At least during the war there wasn’t social media and a damn camera around every fucking corner, so I could let loose a little and just be me.” Steve grumbled.

“Language!” Bucky couldn’t help exclaiming with a laugh!

“I’m serious Buck! Everyone! Every single one of them bought into that straight-laced, upstanding image of Captain America that the Army created. They genuinely thought THAT was who I was!” Steve cried before following in a more subdued tone, “When I woke up I didn’t know what to do… I really was a fish out of water… It was hard enough trying to get used to everything…”

“That’s understandable, “Bucky encouraged.

“I was all alone… and the world needed Captain America, so I gave them that. But I had to give them that 24/7 you know, because no matter where I went or what I did someone was always watching… there was no time for me to be Steve.”

“That’s a shame, you know I’ve always liked Steve a helluva lot better than ‘Captain America’… these new friends of yours are missing out” he said, emphasizing his point with air quotes.

“Yeah,” Steve responded before his face lit up in a grin a moment later, “Can you believe they thought I was still a virgin?”

Bucky stared at him incredulously for a moment, “Seriously? Why in the hell would they think that?”

“Take your pick… because people didn’t like sex in the 40’s, cuz you know we were too straight-laced and god fearing to do anything sinful, like have sex, or fun for that matter,” he laughed as he started listing things off. “Or maybe they just thought I was…”

“Oh god, enough… I don’t need the whole list…. That’s my pick. Definitely! Captain America would never do anything as uncouth as have sex! It’s downright… un-American!” he managed to finish through his laughter.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that quite a few people felt a lot more patriotic after spending some time in my bed, thank you very much!” Steve protested. “or… you know, wherever we ended up!” 

“And since that was the whole point of those stupid tours in the first place…” he continued a moment later, “to inspire ‘patriotism’ and ‘support,’ I would argue that me and my dick were doing our patriotic duty… you know, for the war effort, “he concluded with a solemn nod. 

There was a pregnant pause before they both doubled over in laughter. T’Challa of course chose that exact moment to enter the rear section of the plane where they were sitting, he stood there patiently while the two reigned in their laughter, so they could give him their full attention.

“It is good to see you both laughing,” he began with a smile. “I just wanted to let you know that we have reached cruising altitude. It will take approximately 11 hours to reach Wakanda’s capital city. During the trip you are free to stay here, or to make use of the bedroom behind you to get some rest. Since things will probably be a little hectic when we land, it would be a good idea to get some sleep while you can. If you need anything I’ll be in the front cabin working on a few things, or you can use the call buttons on the wall to request a member of my staff.”

Steve blushed slightly as he nodded politely and thanked him, Bucky nodding along beside him. It felt surreal to think of asking a King for help, especially one they had been fighting against a short time ago. T’Challa’s quiet demeanor and down to earth attitude was disarming, it made it difficult to remember that he was the leader of an entire nation, as well as a badass hero… Steve was grateful they were on the same side now.

T’Challa enquired if there was anything else they might need before he excused himself and slipped out of the room as quietly as he had entered. Bucky and Steve stared after him for a moment, Bucky was the first to break the silence left in his wake, “Bedroom huh?” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but internally his insides were doing a happy dance. Desire spiked hotly in his lower abdomen as his heart leapt with joy, this was the Bucky he remembered. The lighthearted flirt who could talk any woman he met… and half the men into his bed with the promise in his smile. He looked over to catch Bucky eyeing him, when Bucky noticed Steve’s attention on him he exaggerated his movements. letting his head tilt back and to the side as he slowly caressed Steve with his gaze, slowly down then up as a predatory smile grew on his face. 

Two could play this game, Steve’s tongue darted out to wet his lips before he gently bit his lower lip. He watched Bucky’s eyes dilate as his gaze focused on the plump lip slowly escaping the pull of Steve’s teeth. Ha! I’ve gotcha now… Steve thought with a small flare of triumph. The old Bucky had never been able to resist Steve’s sweet and innocent act… even though he was one of the few people who knew it was just that, an act. Maybe that was the thrill though, knowing how dirty and depraved Steve could be behind closed doors… just for him.

“So…” Steve echoed, “Bedroom?”


	2. *Coming Home... to Each Other*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the boys to renew their membership to the Mile High Club! Fun Sexy times ahead for our two lovebirds.... in a private plane bedroom no less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this work is not beta'd. All mistakes are mine!

Bucky stood up, glancing at the doorway that led to the front of the plane before reaching his right hand towards Steve in silent invitation. Steve grabbed his hand, relishing the warmth of it in his, as he pulled himself up to stand beside Bucky. They stared at each other in anticipation before they both turned their heads simultaneously to look at the door that led to the bedroom.

“Are you sure Buck? I mean, is this what you really want?” Steve asked quietly as they stared at the door. “You know I don’t want to do anything you are not ready for... well I mean I still want to DO all of those things, I just don’t want to push you into something you’re not ready for.” He ended with a sigh, “you know what I mean.”

“Steve.” Bucky said turning his head to stare at him again, “shut up.” He looked at Bucky in surprise, suddenly Bucky was right there... was everywhere. His body pressed down the length of him as he captured his lips with his in a hungry kiss, overwhelming him with his presence.

Steve relented eagerly, opening up to Bucky as his free arm wrapped around his back, pulling him in close. He felt Bucky’s hand squeeze his in response before he pulled back....

“Bedroom, now!” He rasped out, his voice low and husky with need. 

Together, the two turned and stumbled quickly into the onboard bedroom, shutting the door behind them before they eagerly descended on each other once more. Hands roaming all over as their tongues tasted and explored the other for the first time in decades. Steve broke away from Bucky with a shuddering breath, before moving back in to place sweet kisses along his jaw and neck. Bucky’s head fell back with an appreciative moan as Steve licked and sucked the skin over his pulse point, his hands reaching down to grab Bucky’s ass and pull him in hard, grinding their stiff cocks together through their clothes. 

“Fuck, I need you so bad Buck...” Steve moaned into his neck. Gasping with want when ripples of pleasure tore through him as Bucky’s cock twitched against his in response. 

“Clothes. Off.” Bucky panted as he reached up with his right hand to grab the back of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. Steve didn’t hesitate to the follow the order, grabbing frantically at his clothes, pulling and pushing to get them away from his body as quickly as possible, heedless of where anything landed once he successfully liberated his body from each piece. 

Steve finished undressing first, having two good hands to work with versus Bucky’s one. So he was able to reach out to still Bucky’s hand working at his underwear, “let me... please Bucky.” He begged as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Bucky let his hand drop to Steve’s shoulder in silent assent as Steve leaned forward and sucked along Bucky’s hipbone reaching his hands around him to knead at Bucky’s ass. His lips moved downward, placing kisses along the way before they opened to mouth at Buck’s cock through his underwear. Bucky’s hips surged forward trying to get more of the tantalizing warmth Steve’s hot breath and tongue hinted at.

“God damnit Steve! Stop being such a fucking tease!” Bucky huffed between quiet moans. 

Steve chuckled softly before he responded, “I want to take my time Buck... I wanta enjoy relearning every inch of you.” He paused to place a few more kisses along Bucky’s skin just above his underwear before he moaned and continued, “Every smell, every taste, every spot that makes you gasp and moan for me. Let me take care of you Buck, let me worship you... please.”

“Fine,” Bucky groaned. “But for the love of god get on with it!”

Steve’s answer was to slide his hands up Bucky’s ass, grab the elastic waistband of his underwear and start pulling them down slowly, inch by inch, his teeth biting the material in the front to do the same. Bucky’s breath quickened from the light scraping of Steve’s teeth, which were adding just the right amount of bite, as the fabric dragged tightly down his cock… When Steve finally reached the tip, Bucky’s cock slapped back up against his stomach with a loud smack. Gravity took over and the underwear fell to the floor to pool at his feet, before Bucky stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“Get on the bed.” Steve ordered softly as he looked up at him with those perfect bright blue eyes. Bucky kept staring into them as he backed up slowly, the back of his legs connecting with the mattress, before he sat down hard and scooted up the bed awkwardly. He lost eye contact with Steve as he concentrated on making it to the top of the bed. When he came to a rest against the headboard, and had adjusted into a comfortable position he looked up at Steve who was standing at the end of the bed, stroking his hard cock lazily with his right hand as he took Bucky in.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he sighed as he moved on to the bed and crawled over Bucky.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the beautiful one,” Bucky retorted. “I’m the ruggedly handsome one in this duo, thank you very much.”

Steve snorted, “Please, look at this beautiful hair” he teased, reaching out and combing his fingers through Bucky’s shoulder length hair. Bucky rolled his eyes, which brought Steve’s attention to them, “And these beautiful eyes” he said trailing his fingers down the side of Bucky’s face. “And these beautiful lips,” he groaned as he leaned down to kiss Bucky again. Bucky arched up into him, trying to press his throbbing cock against Steve’s, merely grazing him before Steve moved away and started to lick and kiss down the front of him.

“God, damn it Steve!” he muttered out before moaning again as Steve took one of his nipples into his mouth, grasping it between his teeth and biting lightly, before his tongue stroked soothingly over the nub. Once it was nice and hard, he sucked it deep into his mouth, before releasing it with a pop, turning to lavish similar treatment on its twin. Bucky was turning into a moaning and incoherent mess beneath him and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part, Steve noticed smugly. His nipples always had been sensitive, he was happy to see that the damage to his arm hadn’t affected that.

He finally decided to take pity on Bucky and crawled backwards down the bed until his head was hovering over Bucky’s leaking erection. He leaned down, wrapping his hand around the base as he licked slowly up his cock, dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip to lap up the pre-cum pooling there. He then sucked the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, savory the weight as he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around, chasing the spicy taste that was all Bucky.

“Mmmmmm, you taste so fucking good…” he moaned before his tongue went to work again, getting Bucky’s cock nice and slick. He moved his hand to Bucky’s hip to hold him in place, then relaxed his mouth, before taking Bucky’s cock down his throat in one go, burying his nose in the hair at his base and breathing in the scent of him. He paused to relish the moment, letting his throat adjust to the intrusion as he enjoyed the feeling of Bucky’s cock overwhelming him, stretching his mouth and throat wide, before he swallowed around the head buried in his throat and slowly pulled up again.

“Oh, fuck! I’m… I’m not gonna last if you keep that up… fucking hell,” Bucky gasped

Steve relented and moved downward sucking lightly on his balls before giving his furled hole a few teasing licks. Feeling his already aching cock get impossibly hard as Bucky’s hole spasmed in response. It clenched tightly under his tongue then relaxed suddenly as Bucky pushed down on his tongue, silently begging for more. “Yes,” he moaned, just like that… please! Oh god Steve, please... I want you inside me.”

Steve pulled away and looked up at him, “Are you sure? I was gonna ride you cuz I thought it would be easier… with your shoulder, I mean…” he trailed off.

“You can ride me later, I’m definitely all for being ridden, but right now I NEED you inside me!” Bucky bit out before adding more softly, “I’ll be fine Stevie, I promise…”

Steve lunged up to kiss him hard, “You’ll let me know if it’s too much, right? Promise me…”

“Fine, fine…yes, I promise!” he relented. “Now would you PLEASE get that gorgeous, hard cock of yours inside me before I lose it?”

Steve huffed a small laugh and gave Bucky another quick peck before kneeling between his legs again. He grasped one in each hand and threw them up over his shoulders, pushing Bucky up so that his tight little hole was on display. He admired the view for a moment then reached down and placed a kiss right on top of his quivering entrance before circling it with his tongue. Bucky’s breath picked up again as he tongued at his hole, applying more and more pressure until he stiffened his tongue and finally breached him, licking inside his hot tight passage as Bucky moaned and sobbed beneath him. He buried his tongue in Bucky as deep as it would go and started working him open in earnest, slicking up and loosening his hole with every thrust of his tongue. He reached his hand up to Bucky’s mouth in a silent request, moaning into his ass as Bucky grabbed his hand, sucking and licking at his fingers, getting them nice and wet.

Steve’s hand was dripping when he pulled it away and brought it to Bucky’s hole, gently pushing one finger in, working it back and forth, reaching deeper with each gentle thrust.

He looked up at Bucky as he continued to work the first finger in and out of him, “Doing good Buck?” he checked in.

“Fuck…yes, give me more, I can take it! I’m not gonna Break Stevie,” came his exasperated reply before grabbing Steve’s hand in his and shoving another finger inside. “Hurry up, or I am gonna do this part myself!” he growled.

“I got it,” Steve answered before thrusting his fingers hard and deep into Bucky. “This what you want?”

“Fuck yes! Just like that!” Bucky moaned as Steve began to scissor his fingers pushing and stretching his hole harshly.

“I’m good!” Bucky cried out suddenly, “I’m good, come up here.”

Steve stopped immediately and scrambled up to Bucky worried that he had gone too far. Until Bucky muttered, “Not that part of you,” and grabbed his ass. “I want your COCK up here.” He stated as he pointed to his mouth. “I’ve had enough of this teasing bullshit, you are going to fuck me NOW.”

“Bossy little shit, aren’t you?” Steve muttered as he straddled Bucky’s face and put his hand against the wall to brace himself. “There. You Happ….” Steve was cut off when Bucky’s mouth took him down in one swallow to the root. Bucky made lewd slurping noises as he quickly drenched Steve’s cock with his spit. 

When it was practically dripping he leaned back with a satisfied grin, “That should do it…. Better hurry and fuck me before all that nice lube goes to waste, yeah?” he asked with a smirk. Steve came back to himself and hurried to obey, spreading and lifting Bucky’s legs again quickly before lining his cock up with his entrance and pushing in. He looked down at where they were joined to watch Bucky’s hole stretch open around his cock as he pushed in deeper and deeper. “

“Oh, fuck yes!” Bucky cried pushing down to meet him and take him in further, “Don’t stop, it feels so good…” he trailed off as Steve bottomed out… immediately getting restless again when Steve didn’t move. “Come on, Steve…” he wiggled below him for emphasis.

Steve’s breath hitched, fighting not to cum immediately as Bucky’s tight heat wrapped around him. “Just, give me moment,” he moaned before leaning forward to kiss Bucky long and slow. When he felt like he had regained some control he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard and deep…. He did this a few times as Bucky adjusted to his girth and his tight hole relaxed around him. His hips rolled sensuously as he tried out different angles, searching out that sweet spot deep inside Bucky, he knew he had found it when Bucky’s back arched off the bed, head thrown back as he let out a small cry, “Right there!” he keened. “So good, don’t stop…”

Steve let himself go then, his hips sped up as he desperately pounded his cock into Bucky over and over again, relishing the whimpered moans and cries of the man beneath him. He knew neither of them were going to last long, not this first time…

He leaned forward, folding Bucky almost in half, desperate to get to his lips for a sloppy kiss, his cock unrelenting as it drove down into Bucky’s tight heat. “Fuck, I’m so close…” Bucky murmured breathlessly against his lips.

“Let go Buck, I got you.” Steve moaned as he fucked in to Bucky hard and fast. “Come for me Baby…” 

Bucky’s body went rigid as he arched up against Steve doing just that, hot cum spurting from his cock between them, painting them both. The feeling of Bucky’s cum marking him sent Steve over the edge, he drove his cock hard into Bucky a few more times before he came hard, ropes of cum filling Bucky up, marking him in turn. He buried his face in Bucky’s neck, clinging tightly to him, as he moaned his name over and over…

Steve came back to himself to the feel of Bucky’s hand petting his head. He keened, pushing into the touch before he lifted his head to look down at Bucky. “God, I love you... so fucking much.” He suddenly blurted out, overwhelmed by the face of the man beneath him, the fact that he was here, that he was back with him. He was so overcome with love and happiness in that moment he felt his eyes prickling with unshed tears. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

Bucky smiled up at him, “I love you too, you big sap.”

Bucky of course shattered the moment soon after when he spoke up again, “Ok, that’s enough of that, we both need to get some sleep… you can be all sappy and shit later.” He grumbled.

Steve grinned down at him for a few seconds more before he got up with a groan to go look for something to clean them both. He found a towel in the small ensuite bathroom that he wetted down with warm water. He cleaned them both off quickly, tossing the towel in the corner of the room before crawling back into bed next to Bucky.

“G’night Buck,” he murmured spooning up to him from behind.

Bucky wiggled back into Steve, settling into sleep, “Night Love.” he whispered faintly as they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is sleepy BJ's, Wakanda and introducing one of my new favorite MCU characters ever, Princess Shuri!
> 
> As always: Comments are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think!


	3. Taking the First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy it, if you do see any mistakes, please let me know so I can go fix them!

A knock sounded, pulling Steve from a deep and restful sleep. Disoriented still, it took him a moment to realize where he was… and what the god-awful banging noise was that had woken him up. It came back to him in a rush as he felt Bucky stir next to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the luxury to savor that thought, or the person lying next to him, because just then the knocking stopped, and a voice called out politely, “Captain Rogers?”

There was another knock on the door before the voice inquired again, “Captain Rogers Sir, are you in there? We will be landing soon…” the voice trailed off as the knocking resumed. Steve scrambled out from underneath the covers calling out, “I’m here, we’re awake, I mean… I’m awake! Just a minute…” he trailed off, looking around wildly for his clothes. Bucky sat up looking at him in amusement just as he managed to find his underwear and pull them on, walking over to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out at the attendant standing there, hand in the air, poised to start knocking again.

“Good Morning, Sir.” The attendant began lowering his arm to his side. “We have begun our descent and should be landing in approximately 40 minutes. I was asked to wake you so that you could get ready for departure.”

“Thank you, we appreciate that,” Steve responded politely.

“An announcement will be made 10 minutes before we land to take your seats, so you have some time to freshen up and gather your things.” He concluded before turning and walking back towards the front of the plane.

Steve shut the door and turned to Bucky, “We have 30 minutes if you wanna grab a shower real quick? Might be the last chance we get for awhile…. You can go first if you want.” He finished with a gesture towards the bathroom. 

“Just make sure to save me some hot water!” he called out after Bucky as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Bucky snorted, but didn’t respond as he walked into the smaller room and started up the shower. While Bucky was using the bathroom Steve took the time to move around the room, picking up the various articles of clothing they had thrown about the night before. By the time he heard the water turn off he had two neat piles sorted out on the bed. He turned to head to the bathroom just as Bucky walked into the room, toweling himself off. Steve took a moment to enjoy the view before he continued towards the bathroom for a quick shower of his own. He washed and dried off quickly before getting dressed in the clothes he had been wearing the night before. Bucky waited for him silently on the bed while he finished up.

“Ready?” he asked quietly as Steve tossed the towels back in the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Steve answered with a smile. “Let’s go.”

They walked back to their seats and buckled in just before the announcement came on over the intercom to be seated. Steve leaned over Bucky to look out the window as the plane descended into Wakanda. He gasped as the plane breached the forcefield and a beautiful sprawling city came into view beneath him. Beside him he felt Bucky tremble slightly as stared out the window too.

Steve reached over and grabbed his hand, “You got this Buck, I’ll be with you every step of the way. We’re going to make it through this.”

Bucky squeezed his hand, “Thanks Steve,” he acknowledged quietly before turning to look out the window again.

They continued to look out at the scenery, taking it all in, enjoying the calm before the storm. Steve felt the plane drop lower and heard the landing gear descend just as an announcement came on overhead telling the flight crew to take their seats for landing.

“I love you Buck,” Steve whispered in his ear softly, as he leaned his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky tilted his head towards him, “I love you too.” He responded with a smile as the plane touched down in Wakanda.

______________________________

 

The staff were efficient and in no time at all, they were sitting in the back of a car watching the colorful landscape of Wakanda fly by as they made their way towards the palace complex. A delegation was there to greet them when they arrived, everyone standing to attention as the procession of vehicles came to a stop, and the King stepped out of the vehicle in front of theirs. Bucky and Steve looked at each other before moving to open their own car doors, “Well… here goes nothing” Steve tossed back to Bucky with a smile as he got out of the car.

Guards dressed in red moved forward to intercept them as they walked up to T’Challa. 

“They are fine, “T’Challa said as he gestured for them to come stand with him. “They are my personal guests in Wakanda, please afford them all the courtesies as such during their stay.” He finished before turning with a smile to the woman in front of him.

“Mother, it is good to see you,” he greeted her warmly, leaning in to give her a hug before turning to the younger woman standing next her.

“Shuri,” he started with a teasing lilt, “I’ve brought you a present, just as I promised.” he joked. “Something to challenge that mind of yours for once!” he finished with a laugh, gesturing towards Bucky and Steve.

“Aw, for me? That’s so sweet of you!” she exclaimed in a sarcastically cheerful voice before leaning in to hug him in turn. “I missed you brother, it is good to have you back home.”

“Same here,” he acknowledged before turning to introduce Steve and Bucky officially. Shuri greeted the Captain warmly before turning to look Bucky up and down.

“So, this is my present, huh?” she joked, “Well, it’s true…I DO love a challenge.” she stated more seriously, holding her hand out to Bucky. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“And you,” he responded hesitantly as he took her hand and shook it firmly.

“I’m Shuri by the way, I’m the one is going to fix whatever those asshats did to scramble your brain…”

“Shuri!” her mother admonished as T’Challa chuckled fondly beside her.

“So anyways… it looks like we are going to be getting to know each other pretty well over the next few months.” Shuri finished with a slight cringe and a smile before excusing herself, “I’ll see you soon, K? I have a few things to take care of in my lab before you get there…” she called out with a handwave before disappearing around the corner.

“Well, you all must be tired after your trip…” Ramonda began, falling back into the comfortable role of hostess.

“Oh, we slept on the plane, Ma’am…” Steve began before Bucky interrupted him.

“But it would be nice to freshen up and collect ourselves, thank you.” He said with a charming smile as he kicked Steve discreetly with his foot.

“Of course,” Ramonda gave him a relieved smile. “I’ll have someone show you to the rooms you will be staying in. It’s just temporary of course, but you can freshen up and eat something before meeting up with Shuri.” 

“I will send someone for you in a couple of hours, “T’Challa agreed with a nod of his head before turning to leave with his mother.

 

Two attendants stepped forward, introducing themselves as they gestured down another hallway, “This way, please.”

Steve and Bucky fell in step behind them, walking in awkward silence to the apartments set aside for their use. As soon as the door had closed behind them Steve turned on Bucky “What was that about Buck? We don’t need to rest, we need to start—”

“For the love of god Steve,” Bucky interrupted. “T’Challa is a KING! He has other things to worry about besides us… besides me. He probably needs to go get reports or something… or maybe his mom just wants to see her son… regardless, he HAS been away for a few weeks and probably has things he needs to DO!” he huffed.

“Oh…” Steve said quietly, sitting on the couch.

“Besides,” Bucky continued pacing back and forth, “it’s not like a few hours, or a few days are gonna kill me. Might be nice to actually…. To just BE, Steve. Without anything going on… Before I have to be put to sleep again.” He exclaimed in frustration.

“God... you’re right Buck, I’m so sorry.” Steve groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I just… it feels like we are in limbo, I guess. I don’t want to lose you again, not even to sleep, and I just, I guess I just I want to hear that there is an answer, that they’ve figured it all out… so we can start planning the rest…” he trailed off. He felt a twinge of something, guilt… shame… he wasn’t even sure how to explain it. 

“The rest? The rest of what” Bucky asked with a confused expression, interrupting Steve’s thoughts before he could really examine what he was feeling. Steve accepted the interruption gladly, pushing everything else down to concentrate on answering Bucky’s question.

“You know,” Steve mumbled looking up at him, his cheeks turning red, “The rest of our lives Buck… what we are going to do, where we wanna go… I mean, when this is all over… that sort of thing.”

“You mean the white picket fence, 2 kids and a dog sort of thing?” He asked with a teasing grin. “Well, I guess I did say we could do the whole sappy thing after I got some sleep,” he said with a chuckle, “Now seems as good a time as any.”

“So.... what DO you want Steve?” He asked as he came and sat down next to him on the couch.

“I’m not even sure anymore Buck, I just know I want to spend it with you.” He began quietly. “That was never really an option before you know... I mean, not in the way I really wanted. Back then, I always knew you would end up with a family... of your own, that wasn’t with me… and I dreaded it.” Steve confessed with a deep shuddering breath.

“Oh Steve...” Bucky began before Steve spoke up again.

“We always had to be so careful Buck, we had to hide everything back then. It was always in the back of my mind, that we could never... but things are different now. We don’t have to hide. I don’t know what shape our future is gonna take, but I know that, no matter what, I want my future to be with you, the two of us together. Not hiding. You’re my family Buck, and I’m not gonna let you go, ever. I don’t think I could…”

“Me too, Stevie,” Bucky replied quietly, fighting back unshed tears. “You’re my family, you always have been... whatever the future holds... well hell, we’ll face it together. Till the end of the line right?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied as he leaned over to wrap his arms around Bucky, “Till the end of the line.”

Steve had no idea how long they sat there holding each other, merely taking comfort in each other’s presence before a knock sounded at the door to let them know that Shuri was ready to meet with them. They disentangled themselves, straightening their clothes a bit before heading out, it was time to go figure out how they were going to heal Bucky.

_______________________________

Steve fought to keep his mouth from gaping open when they entered Shuri’s lab. Stark’s lab had been overwhelming after his 70-year nap, but the tech in Shuri’s lab made him wonder if maybe he’d been knocked out and somehow woken up in the distant future again. It was leaps and bounds beyond anything he had seen before and he couldn’t follow a single thing Shuri said and she ran around her lab giving them the grand tour, excitedly pointing out one thing after another. Bucky stood silently beside him, equally out of sorts...

Tony would understand what she was saying Steve thought with a sharp pang. If Tony was here, the two would probably be stuck in their own theoretical world going on and on about whatever it was that super geniuses got excited about...

His thoughts were interrupted by a nudge to his side, it was then he noticed the silence in the room and the expectant look on Shuri’s face as she stared at him.

“Sorry,” he said, a blush spreading faintly across his cheeks, “I was just thinking how much my friend Tony would love talking to you, he gets so frustrated when the rest of us can’t keep up with what he’s talking about.” He said with a fond smile. “Although, I guess were not really friends anymore, so...” he finished lamely, the smile slipping from his face.

“No worries!” Shuri replied with a grin, trying to bring the mood back up. “I get that a lot.... I tend to start rambling when I get too excited.”

Both Bucky and Steve grinned back at her, letting themselves get swept up in her exuberance... until she reminded them of why they were all there.

“So, I guess we should get on with it then...” she spoke up, “Let’s head to the medical wing, I would like to start with some full body scans first if that’s all right with you.” She looked to Bucky for confirmation. At his nod she continued and started walking down the hall, “I need to see what I’m working with before I can start working on a solution.” 

Bucky and Steve nodded as they followed her into a room filled with tech, a medical bed laid out flat in the middle. Shuri went to a cabinet and grabbed a medical gown, handing it to Bucky and telling him to go ahead and get changed before she left the room promising to return in a few minutes.

Steve helped Bucky get the gown on before he took a seat on the bed, Steve standing with his arms crossed next to him. They waited in silence for Shuri to return, the tension in the room growing. A knock sounded at the door and they heard Shuri call out, asking if Bucky was ready for her.

Bucky looked to Steve and gave him a small, anxious smile before he called out to Shuri to let her know he was ready. “Here goes nothing,” he said grabbing Steve’s hand for support as Shuri entered the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I mentioned sleepy BJ's in the end notes on the last chapter... and I truly MEANT to have sleepy BJ's and then they overslept... so then I was planning on some fun, afternoon delight which was derailed by feelings and fluffy moments! Seriously, the characters keep steering me off course! I genuinely planned for Steve to ride Bucky in the last chapter and then Bucky got all demanding and the next thing I know Steve is on top despite my best intentions. So.... I DO have plans for sleepy BJ's in the future as well as Top Bucky and Bottom Steve, I'm just not sure when they will let me fit that in!
> 
> MILD SPOILERS FOR BLACK PANTHER AHEAD!!!!!
> 
> Timeline note: I have chosen to place Steve and Bucky's arrival in Wakanda AFTER T'Challa's coronation, but before he leaves for Korea, assuming that a few months had passed and that the events in Black Panther didn't all take place within a matter of a few weeks.


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's internal monologue hogs the spotlight and Shuri gets to play fashion designer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!

Mmmmmm, Steve was having the most wonderful dream... he arched his back and stretched luxuriously before turning to burrow back into the pillow and immerse himself in the dream again. Or at least he tried to... when he rolled to the side the lower half of his body held fast, immobilized. The sensation was jarring enough to force his eyes open wide as he fought to sit up and see what held him down. Only to close again when he saw the top of Bucky’s and felt his cock engulfed suddenly in a warm, moist heat. 

“Oh, Fuck…” he whimpered as he collapsed back on to the bed, his voice rough with sleep. He heard an encouraging hum from Bucky, the vibrations it caused around his cock felt amazing. He moaned again and sunk further into the mattress, his hips rolling side to side as he tried to keep himself from grabbing Bucky’s head and slamming his cock down his throat. His restraint was rewarded as Bucky swallowed around him, milking his cock before slowly dragging his lips back up to suck and lick the head, chasing after the pre-cum pooling in his slit.

“Oh god,” Steve gasped. “If you keep that up I’m gonna cum Buck.... fuck.”

Bucky’s response was to drop down again, taking Steve’s throbbing cock in one go, swallowing around him a few more times as his nose nuzzled against Steve’s lower abdomen. The contractions of Bucky’s throat pulsing tightly around Steve’s cock made him see stars… Fuck!

He barely registered when Bucky reached up and wrapped his hand around him, pulling his mouth off with a lewd pop, he was so fucking close…. Bucky jerked him off as he leaned forward once more, his tongue licking and sucking at Steve’s cock sloppily before moving his spit slick lips down his length to meet the upward pull of his hand. Steve felt his orgasm building quickly, finally tipping over the edge when Bucky stopped bobbing his head up and down and sucked long and hard, pulling his cock deeper into his mouth with the suction alone. His tongue swirling desperately all over the half of Steve’s dick that was in his mouth while his hand continued to twist up and down around the base. Bucky moaned around him as he came, swallowing his cum greedily as Steve filled his mouth up over and over. Steve gasped for breath as he came back to himself… he felt Bucky licking and sucking gently all over his softening cock, making sure to get every last drop of cum as his breathing slowed. He took one last deep breath, releasing it in a rush as he grinned down at Bucky.

“Good Morning.” Bucky drawled with a cheeky smile as Steve continued grinning at him.

“Hell yeah it is,” Steve replied. “I would be happy to return the favor, you know,” he added suggestively after a moment, a satisfied smile on his face.

“You already did.” Bucky laughed as he crawled back up the bed to lay down next to him. 

“Oh yeah?” Steve murmured as he turned to the side, wrapping his arm around Bucky, and pulling him close. 

“Mmmm,” Bucky made a small noise of content as he curled into Steve.

Steve simply enjoyed the feel of him in his arms for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

“What time are we meeting up with Shuri today? He asked.

“Eleven,” Bucky murmured sleepily. “We got some time before we need to get up and be functional…”

“Good,” Steve said as he kissed the back of Bucky’s neck. “Just more tests today?” he asked. They had been in Wakanda for just over a week and they had filled up each day with each other… and with tests. So many tests, Steve was getting sick of it all to be honest, he could only imagine how Bucky was feeling.

“I’m not sure,” he heard Bucky respond. “She said she might have some news for me today. We’ll see…” he trailed off as he burrowed more snugly into Steve, a quiet calm descending over them both.

They dozed off and on for a while like that, just enjoying each other before they had to head out again.

—————————————————————

“So, I have good news and I have bad news!” Shuri began excitedly the minute they walked through the door, practically bouncing on her feet in front of them. “I’ve figured it out!” She crowed before either of them could respond. “I know how I’m gonna fix you!” She said looking at Bucky. “That’s the good news… Obviously.” She continued as she walked over to several monitors on the wall.

“That’s great,” Steve responded happily, caught up in her excitement.

Bucky nodded beside him before chiming in, “So, what’s the bad news?”

“Well…” Shuri began, “The thing is I’m gonna have to put you back to sleep to do it, and I’m not sure how long it will take, or how long you will have to be asleep for.”

“Oh, that’s it?” Bucky asked. “I always assumed I was gonna have to go back to sleep for a bit. Is it going to be for a really long time or something? Is that it?”

“Oh no, not too long. I don’t think. Although… I guess that depends on what you think a long time is. It could be as short as a few weeks or as long as a couple months.” Shuri finished.

“Oh, ok,” Bucky said with obvious relief. “That’s’ nothing, better than I hoped for really.” He looked over at Steve who had a strange look on his face, like he couldn’t quite figure out what emotion he was feeling at the moment, or how to process each one.

“Hey,” Bucky said softly, lightly touching his arm. “You, ok?”

“I will be,” Steve replied with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m really happy we have answers… just, not looking forward to being apart is all. Go talk to Shuri, I’ll be fine.” He said with a nod in her direction. Bucky gave him a quick smile before he headed back over to the monitors to go over the details of the procedure with Shuri. Steve tried to follow along, he really did…

Shuri was discussing what she had found out from the tests she had been conducting all week… and more importantly, how she planned to fix the neural pathways in Bucky’s brain, to break the conditioning that had the potential to turn Bucky into a weapon again…against his wishes. As she became more animated about the subject at hand she started to speak faster, making it more difficult for him to follow what she was saying. The medical terminology and tech jargon blended together, sounding like an unknown foreign language... occasionally he heard a word a two he understood, but never enough to decipher what was being said. Bucky looked like he was having an easier time understanding Shuri, nodding along, pointing at things on a computer screen here or there and occasionally interrupting to ask a question or for clarification. 

It kinda made sense, he mused... It was Bucky’s brain after all... and he HAD been researching what Hydra had done to him, trying to find a cure. Even before T’Challa had reached out to offer them his help, Bucky had been working on it. Well, Shuri’s help really... she seemed to be the genius that took T’Challa’s Black Panther Super Hero gig to the next level as far as he could tell. 

Steve was zoning out, letting his thoughts drift as the two carried on, discussing all the particulars of the procedure, or procedures... he wasn’t really sure at this point. He should probably care about all of this more than he did, should be taking an interest at least.... but all he really cared about at this moment was that Bucky was going to get better. He didn’t really care how it was done. Honestly, he wished right now that they could just jump forward in time and this part was all done with... there was probably some sort of artifact that could do that actually… Thor would probably know. Not that he was gonna be able to find him, nobody had heard from him in years.... but yeah, that wouldn’t work anyways, messing with time tended to screw things up. He’d already jumped farther into the future than he really wanted to anyways...

He felt a nudge at his shoulder and looked over, his eyes coming back into focus to see Bucky looking at him.

“Hey, you still good?” Bucky asked, a worried frown on his face. It looked like he and Shuri were done talking for the day.

Steve gave him a tired smile, “Yeah, course I am. I was just thinking...”

“What about?” Bucky queried.

“Nothing really, just stuff.” He laughed... “Just kinda zoned out honestly. It all your fault actually, the both of you with your mumbo jumbo talk...” he joked lightly.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “It’s official, you’ve been cooped up in this place for too long! I swear he used to pick fights all the time just for something to do!” he exclaimed turning to Shuri, “Honest to god, this guy could never sit still, not sure how he’s managed it this long honestly… back in the day he was always bored and going stir crazy!” 

“It’s how he discovered art though,” continued with a fond grin in Steve’s direction. “He couldn’t keep his hands still, so he started drawing things on any extra paper he could find...”

“Really, you draw? Wait, you haven’t left the palace?” Shuri questioned, interrupting her own train of thought. “Why not? You’ve been here for over a week!”

“We’ve been mainly just coming here for tests,” Steve began cautiously.

“T’Challa has been busy, I mean of course he has been, but it seems like something big is bothering him on top of the usual, so we didn’t want to add to the problem or distract him.” Bucky interjected.

“And you have been busy with all of this, and whatever else you have going on too.” Steve added. “Plus, it’s a new country and we don’t know the rules… not to mention the whole fugitive/political asylum situation we both got going on… we just weren’t sure going out-and-about was a good idea is all, so we’ve been sticking to our rooms when we’re not here with you…” he concluded weakly.

“Uh, huh….” Shuri said slowly with a look that let them both know they were idiots, and from the look of it they were both in trouble too. “We are going to fix that tonight!” She said suddenly, her eyes lighting up. Oh god, Steve thought... he wasn’t sure about this, whatever THIS was...

“But, what about Bucky… the procedure!” Steve protested.

“Not a problem, I have some programs running right now that need to finish-up.” Shuri interrupted before he could get going. “That alone will take about 16 hours, plus there are some other things that I need brought in and prepared… of course, I have people who can handle that part, so I have some time before I need to be back….” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Oh,” Steve managed, Bucky smiling at his side.

“Which means…” Shuri continued emphatically. “That we have the rest of today and tomorrow to go sightseeing!” she announced with glee and a lot of hand clapping. “Of course, you all can’t go out looking like that…” she muttered, a look of concentration coming over her face.

“What’s wrong with the way I look,” Steve sputtered as Bucky chimed in beside him, “Not a damn thing Stevie, you are one fine specimen of manhood, you are…” he barely got it all out before he doubled over with laughter.

“Oh, yeah no. You’re both gorgeous, don’t worry… “Shuri replied absentmindedly. “But those clothes! Uh, do you all have no STYLE where you are from?” she inquired with all the superiority of a teenager on a mission… a genius teenager at that. And apparently, one with impeccable fashion sense too.

Before Steve knew what was happening he was losing clothes. This couldn’t be legal, there were underage people present, and those people also happened to be royalty… and my god, what the hell was happening right now? Steve’s rapid descent into panic was abruptly interrupted when something soft hit him in the face.

“Put that on.” Shuri demanded, before turning to Bucky. “This one is for you.” She stated handing him a bundle. Well, that was just unfair Steve thought, why was he the only one getting pelted in the face? Obviously, she liked Bucky better, he concluded, mildly irritated. It was the only rational explanation.

He heard the door click shut as Shuri left the room, and with a sigh he finished undressing and put the garments on, looking over to see Bucky doing the same. 

He had to admit, Bucky looked good... he was wearing a pair of dark black pants that molded to his skin, with a grey sleeveless tunic over the top, that hit him mid-thigh. The tunic had an intricate embroidered pattern down the front in black and silver that emphasized the deep V-shape of the neckline and the mirrored hemline. It worked really well with the new arm Shuri had made for him to try out... and damn did it make his eyes pop... Steve couldn’t stop staring. 

Bucky smiled as his eyes took Steve in as well, showing his appreciation for the similar ensemble Shuri had picked out for him in various shades of blue and grey.

“Damn, she really does know what she’s doing.... that color of blue looks amazing on you.” He rumbled in approval as he stalked towards Steve with a mischievous look in those gorgeous grey eyes. He froze mid-stride, breaking eye contact as he heard the door open. He looked over at the intruder in annoyance before schooling his features once more as Shuri breezed back in to the room. 

“I hope you two are both decent.” she called out, one hand jokingly held up in front of her face, while the other arm contained an assortment of shoes. 

“We’re good,” Steve said with a grin. Laughing internally at Bucky as he huffed lightly under his breath and crossed his arms in front of him. 

“Here, put these on” Shuri commanded as she thrust a pair of shoes into his hands. Steve bent down hastily to obey her. He let out a small gasp as they leather moved, molding to his feet, the shoes were snug but still comfortable. 

He looked up to Shuri as Bucky asked her, “One of your designs?”

“Of course,” she stated matter of factly, a small hint of pride in her words. “So, what do you think?” she inquired more excitedly.

“They’re really nice, thanks...” Steve responded, appreciatively as he walked over to where she and Bucky were standing. 

“Great!” Shuri beamed at the praise before barreling on. “Well, now that that’s settled, let’s go!” Shuri stated with flourish as she grabbed them each by the arm and dragged them out of the room. 

“Wait...” Steve sputtered as they hurried to keep up with her. “Don’t we need money or ID’s or something?” He asked.

Shuri gave him an incredulous look, “I’m the only sister to the KING...” she stated, with emphasis. “I’ve got you... now come ON! It’s time you two had some fun for once!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... this one took awhile because I had to go and research clothing, then clubs (oops guess you know where they are heading in the next chapter!), then African pop/Hip-Hop....
> 
> So on that note, this chapter brought out a lot of side-note head cannons for me... 
> 
> Like: 
> 
> 1\. Our two boys are not seeing a whole lot of T'Challa because he is in the background dealing with some of the shit that goes down in Black Panther. As a result though, they see a LOT of Shuri and are actually becoming really good friends with her. (She is one of my new favorites to write... and I now want to do something that involves her and Peter Parker getting together and geeking out like the know-it-all teenagers they are... and driving Stark and Banner nuts!)
> 
> 2\. Bucky is dealing with shit... but he's had a lot longer to process. Steve is dealing with shit, but doesn't think he has the right to feel bad or worry about himself because Bucky has had, and still has it so much worse than him... plus he has Bucky back, but he's losing him again temporarily.... he's trying to be strong for Bucky (because honestly that is just what Steve does, he bottles everything up and is the STRONG one for everybody...) so he's an emotional basket case. But of course Bucky KNOWS him and is trying to be there for him too because he knows Steve is not handling everything as well as he pretends too.... they are too cute and supportive... even as they are trying to be big tough guys for each other!
> 
> ... Just to name a couple. 
> 
> Coming up: Nightlife & Sightseeing in Wakanda! 
> 
> Come geek out with me on Tumblr @ https://8verity8.tumblr.com/


	5. Playing Tourist with Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Steve get dragged around Wakanda... Guest Starring: Shuri's snarky wit and swing dancing

Steve looked around him in awe as he trailed behind Shuri and Bucky into the club. It was full of people milling about, they were given plenty of space as they walked through the room though. Hanging out with royalty definitely had its perks, he thought as he took in the room around him. He could feel people watching them with open curiosity as they passed by, a few called out greetings to Shuri before going back to what they had been doing before. The clubgoers were intrigued by their presence he noticed, but kept a respectful distance, something he knew would never happen in the US with someone of Shuri’s status… or even someone with his notoriety. He felt a sense of peace come over him as he let himself go and relaxed a bit, tonight he was going to give himself permission to have fun. Everything else could wait…

He turned an artistic eye around the room, checking out the people and the club in turn, simply appreciating the beauty around him. Waterfalls cascaded down to the floor randomly throughout the club, interrupting the geometric patterns that chased across the walls. The tasteful décor created an elegant backdrop for the energetic people decked out in vibrant colors and shimmering metallics lounging about the room.

The music, at first a background base pulsing throughout the club underneath the waves of conversation, took shape as they moved further back into the club… getting louder and developing a distinctive beat he wanted to call hip-hop mixed with Caribbean, maybe? It was a unique sound that pulled at him, encouraging him to move his body in time with the rhythm, he had to fight the urge as he continued after Shuri. Suddenly he felt a light breeze ruffle through his hair and he realized with a start that they were outside… underneath a large pergola, with thick dark columns that reached about two stories high up to an intricate pattern of wooden triangles interspersed with lights. Shuri took a few steps up into a recessed seating area that looked out over a large dance floor, gesturing for them to follow her. As they sat down and got comfortable Bucky reached over and grabbed his hand. Steve looked over and smiled at him, feeling warm all over at the display of affection, as a server hurried forward to take their order.

She smiled down at them as Shuri leaned towards them. “What are you having?” She asked loud enough to be heard over the music.

Steve shrugged as Bucky leaned across him to respond, “Are there any specials? You know, what is this place known for? I wanna try something I haven’t had before!” he said with a grin. Bucky was loving this, he had always thrived in this kind of environment. Steve was ecstatic that Bucky felt comfortable enough (and SAFE enough) to let loose tonight too. He really was a sap, he thought… Bucky’s happiness was apparently all it took to make him happy. 

Shuri’s grin grew bigger, if that was even possible, as she winked at them. “I got you.” She said with confidence before turning to rattle off a list of orders to the server in Wakandan.

What followed was one fantastic drink after another in shimmering purples and sparkling blacks… topped with a variety of colorful fruits and flowers. After about an hour the table was littered with glassware: martini glasses, shot glasses lowball and highball glasses… anybody else would be completely faded by now. Bucky and Steve just looked at an expectant Shuri…

“You know we can’t get drunk right?” Steve asked with a teasing grin.

“Yeah, yeah…” Shuri nodded flippantly. “Your metabolism burns it off too quickly for it to affect you. I know! I was hoping if you guys drank fast enough I might get to see you a little tipsy or something. You know, for Science…. But NO! The Super Serum strikes again!” she declared dramatically.

“Sorry,” Steve laughed as Bucky snorted beside him.

“You should be! You’re letting science down you known, that’s not very nice of you!” She said with a pout for emphasis.

“Well, we could always try again I suppose,” Bucky offered diplomatically.

“Nah… no worries, it just makes this next part a bit more difficult…”

“What next part?” Bucky asked?

“Dancing!” Shuri exclaimed, grabbing their hands as she stood up, in order to drag them down to the dance floor with her.

They didn’t budge, it was kind of comical that she thought she could move them honestly. They just sat there, their arms hanging limply in her hands, grinning up at her.

“So…” said Bucky as he cocked his head to the side, “what makes you think you need to get us drunk to go dance?”

“Yeah, we love dancing… although I guess we might be rusty. It has been awhile after all…” Steve interjected.

“Yep, we’re old men now, not sure these old bones could handle it anymore. Maybe we should just leave all this hoot -n-nanny to the youngins. What you reckin Steve?” Bucky joked as he turned to smile at Steve,

Shuri honest to god stamped her foot with a huff, “Oh come on you two! Old men my ass!”

“Hey! Language!” Steve cried dramatically as Bucky doubled over laughing.

They gave in and got up though, following her down to the dance floor, hand in hand.

—————————————————————

Steve looked down at Bucky as he moved his hips side to side in time with his, his hand resting lightly on his hip. He dropped his head down to nuzzle against Bucky’s, inhaling the scent of his hair as he let the beat wash through him. This feeling, right here in this moment, was probably the closest he was going to get to feeling drunk ever again. 

He felt Bucky move closer to him then, his breath hot against his ear as he yelled, “This doesn’t hold a candle to the kinda dancing we used to get up to, we could show these kids a thing or two!”

Steve laughed, “Yeah, but do you honestly think you could still lift and flip me around like you used to? I’m not exactly the tiny, scrawny kid I used to be.”

He smiled as he thought back to before the war... Bucky had been really into dancing, especially the swing dance craze and had been all about practicing with Steve back at their place. Steve hadn’t been big on going out to the dance halls... but thanks to Bucky he knew a thing or two. 

Bucky snorted, “Hello, metal arm!” He said waving said arm in his face. “If I can flip a car I can sure as hell flip you!”

“What is this about flipping Steve?” Shuri yelled as she suddenly appeared beside them again. Honestly Steve had no idea how she heard them over the music, but she seemed to have many hidden talents, so he wasn’t going to question it too hard.

Bucky filled her in on what they were talking about, and how Steve was questioning his ability to still flip him around now that he was a big, bad super soldier.

“I feel a little insulted actually...” Bucky ended in a mockingly hurt tone. 

“Oh, yeah... this is so happening! Just give me a minute!” Shuri declared before slipping into the crowd again.

Bucky and Steve stared dumbfounded at the now empty space where she had just been standing.

“I think...” Steve began slowly as he looked back at Bucky, “that you are going to get the chance to prove just how good you are at throwing me around.”

“You should know by now, that I am an expert at throwing you around, thank you very much.” Bucky retorted with a sultry smile and a comically suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Steve rolled his eyes at him, internally though he felt a stab of heat go through him just thinking about how very right those words were.

Suddenly the music stopped and Shuri’s voice came over the loud speaker. Steve felt his stomach drop as she announced a special surprise for everyone and the dance floor started to clear out, everyone moving to the sides in anticipation. Steve obstinately started moving to the side too, dragging Bucky behind him. Of course, Shuri called their names out over the PA system, completely foiling that plan and dragging everyone’s attention to them in the process. Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor with a giddy smile, that smile was the only reason he relented and followed him out there.

They were traitors... the lot of them. 

“Don’t worry Stevie,” Bucky drawled. “I’ve got you... it’s just me and you... just like old times.” 

Steve focused on Bucky as the music started up, letting everything else fade into the background as they started moving together. Just like they used to... Steve followed Bucky’s lead, starting off small before moving into one of the simpler over the back flips. They continued to warm up for another minute or so, getting a feel for the new dynamic their bodies had together, before moving into some of the more complicated maneuvers. 

Steve registered the clapping and the sounds of appreciation from the crowd around them as they finished the number with a flourish. He led Bucky into a bow for the crowd before quickly moving to leave the dance floor. While that had been a lot of fun Steve was ready to be out of the spotlight again... he hadn’t been missing that aspect of being Captain America in the slightest. He smiled over at Bucky as he began walking, only to feel a small tug on his arm as Bucky pulled him back around in a half spin, wrapping both his arms tightly around Steve’s body and kissing him thoroughly. Steve reached his arms around Bucky in turn, pulling him in closer to kiss him back, oblivious to the crowd around them that cheered them on.

“This right here, being with you... this is perfect.” Bucky spoke against as his lips as they pulled apart. “Thank you for always being you, Steve.”

“With you Buck, Always.” Steve smiled as they parted and made their way back to their table to meet up with Shuri again.

————————————————————

Early the next morning Steve and Bucky were herded into the back of an SUV by Shuri and her friend Zara. They had met Zara last night, during a whirlwind tour of Shuri’s favorite nightlife spots. Steve’s favorite had been an outdoor venue, where they got to hang out around a bonfire with a large group that was performing and playing the drums. Every once in a while, they would pull people into the circle to dance with them, which had been the best part. All-in-all, it had been a pretty fun night, he was glad Shuri had dragged them out. Now it was time to start phase two of Shuri’s “Welcome to Wakanda” tour... as she put it. That was definitely HER name for it, not his... They were all running on very little sleep that morning and while he was able to function just fine on little to no sleep that didn’t mean he preferred to… so yeah, he may have been acting a little grumpy this morning. He slumped into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt, leaning back and closing his eyes, maybe he could grab a little more shuteye on the way there.

As they reached the outskirts of Birnin Zana the car picked up speed and Shuri turned to address them.

“So, I thought first we would go see Warrior Falls, it’s one of the most beautiful places in Wakanda.... and where T’Challa was crowned King of course.” She smiled absentmindedly as she mentioned her brother. 

“Yeah, sure... that’s sounds nice.” Bucky responded, letting Steve continue to hover just this side of conscious in the seat next to him. Reassured about their plan for the day Shuri turned in her seat to face the front again. She kept up a steady conversation throughout the ride, telling them about the country and its people... pointing out points of interest as they drove. Zara would interject every once in a while, to elaborate a point or reign Shuri back from whatever tangent she had run off on.

It was late morning when they arrived at the Falls. Steve, feeling considerably better after his cat nap in the car, walked hand-in-hand with Bucky up the trail to the viewpoint area... it was becoming a habit by now, reaching out to each other and touching as much as possible. This was the best part so far since he had walked away from being Captain America... being able to just be himself in this new time. That and being able to do “couple-y” things out in public with Bucky, like holding hands. The thought made Steve giddy as they trailed behind Shuri and Zara, indulging the two as they kept up their tour guide act, and it WAS an act, they were getting really into it actually... taking turns to play the “tourist” and ask bizarre and silly questions while affecting a variety of different accents.

They pointed out some of the more interesting features along the way though, including where T’Challa had fought off a challenger to become King just a little while ago.... Wait, what? Steve paused in shock...they still did something like that in such an advanced country? Fighting to the death just seemed so barbaric! On the other hand, he supposed it definitely would keep the King in check if anyone could challenge him, and with death on the table... To be honest there were a few world leaders he wouldn’t mind challenging to a fight right about now.

When they reached the top Bucky pulled Steve in close so Shuri could snap a few obligatory photos of the two of them in front of the Falls. Zara obediently took over the photographer duties after a few minutes so that Shuri could get a few pics with “her boys” as she put it. Steve and Zara laughed as she playfully fought with Bucky over the coveted spot in the middle, Bucky relented good naturedly though as soon as Shuri mentioned the picnic lunch that awaited them as soon as they were done. Steve laughed to himself as he smiled for the camera... back when they first met her, Shuri had said that she and Bucky would get to know each other pretty well and she hadn’t been joking! She had certainly figured out how to bribe him at least. It made sense though, Bucky had been the oldest of 4 kids, so he naturally gravitated towards the protective older brother role. That had been something of an issue in the past honestly, when Steve had initially been trying to enlist and even when they had first started moving to the next level in their relationship. Bucky had always felt like he needed to protect Steve, even from himself. Steve had chafed at that a bit; which, needless to say had been the start of a few fights between them...

In some ways waking up in this time was probably even harder for Bucky, and not just because of all the Winter Soldier stuff either. All of Steve’s family had been gone by the time he went to war.... by the time he went into the ice even Bucky had been gone, all he had really had left was the potential of something with Peggy.... Bucky on the other hand had left an entire family behind. Having Shuri in his life as he worked on his recovery was probably helping in that regard, even if neither of them consciously realized how important their friendship was.

“Hey you! What’s with the face? We’re supposed to be having fun you know!” Bucky teased.

“Seriously!” Shuri chimed in from where she was standing with Zara as they looked through the pictures on the camera. “You’re not smiling in any of these!”

She walked back over to the two of them, standing so that Bucky was in between them.

“I thought you wanted to be in the middle” Bucky said looking over at her.

“I want THAT one...” She began bending forward to look pointedly at Steve, “to actually SMILE for the picture, and apparently being next to you does the trick.”

Steve felt a blush spread across his face as Bucky wrapped an arm around him, a big shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh, it does, does it?” He drawled.

Steve tried, he really did... but he couldn’t stop his face from breaking out in a big smile.

“See what I mean?” Shuri deadpanned. “Now look at the camera and say cheese.”

Steve rolled his eyes but did what he was told. There was food on the line after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter felt like I was writing in an entirely new style... because there was so much more description of the surroundings and what they were doing. So, I hope I did OK!
> 
> I did a lot of research for this chapter, including research on Wakanda, Africa's top musical artists, club aesthetics, cocktails... I have compiled them in to little aesthetic themed posts that I plan to upload on my tumblr page if anyone is interested. Or you can just come geek out with me about awesome geeky things!
> 
> [8Verity8Tumblr](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next Up: Steve and Bucky's last night together before Bucky does his (hopefully last) Sleeping Beauty impression. 
> 
> *Note: The story is far from over! I plan to bring in some of Steve's friends in the upcoming chapters while Bucky's sleeping... but Bucky will be coming back too! I will find a way to work that Black Panther end credits scene in here somehow!!!


	6. *Bucky's Last Day*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend their last night together before Bucky goes back to sleep for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing [The Wayward Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong) for stepping up to save you from all the ellipses! I mean beta this fic! :) Your help was invaluable!

The late afternoon sun was warm on Steve’s back as he sat with Shuri and Bucky out by the pool, eating dinner and sharing anecdotes from their pasts. Steve recounted a story to Shuri about Tony singeing his eyebrows off during a lab accident with only a small twinge in his chest. Shuri laughed in appreciation, just as he expected she would, before launching into a childhood genius story of her own.

Steve turned his attention back to his meal as the story ended and their laughter petered out. He had been afraid to take a bite while Shuri was talking, after he had accidentally inhaled water earlier (thanks to a comical retelling of another one of her prior shenanigans). Assuming it was safe, Steve took a bite of his soup just a Shuri gave a shout, startling him and his windpipe, again. Bucky reached over and rubbed his back soothingly as Steve coughed and struggled to get air into his lungs, it was almost like old times, he would probably be laughing right now if he could actually breathe. Shuri gave him a chagrined apology as he finally caught his breath.

She ensured he was ok before explaining her outburst. “It’s just that I almost forgot that I have something for you! Stay here, I’ll be back in a sec,” she said as she ran out of the room. 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, not really sure if she was talking to one or both of them. She returned a short time later with a bag under her arm, which she held out to Steve expectantly. He took the bag with a questioning look and peered inside, his face breaking into a huge smile as he pulled out a sketchbook and some pencils, followed by a bevy of other art supplies.

“Wow, thank you Shuri,” Steve said, touched by her thoughtfulness.

“Well, Bucky was saying yesterday that you are into art, and you know, that it helps you with the whole going stir crazy thing. So, I figured with everything else going on... well, I just thought it might help that’s all.” She replied before sitting back down at the table.

“I expect a few masterpieces from you by the time I wake up.” Bucky joked squeezing Steve’s leg under the table.

“I’ll get right on that.” Steve grinned before turning back to his food. He gave Shuri a pointed look as he picked the spoon up again. She giggled at him before she mimed zipping and locking her mouth shut.

As the trio finished up their dinner, T’Challa and Nakia came by to use the pool. The hree of them decided to join in. Splashing around and playing as the sun set in the distance. 

Feeling an antsy urge to draw something, Steve got out of the pool early and grabbed the bag Shuri had brought him. He lounged by the pool underneath one of the cabanas and started sketching as the others continued messing around in the water. After a bit, Bucky came over to the edge and talked to him while he sketched.

“I’m ready when you are.” Bucky said as he got out of the pool, water dripping off his body in tantalizing rivulets that caught Steve’s attention and held it there.

“What?” Steve said absentmindedly as he stared.

“I’m ready to call it a night, you know... head back to our room.” Bucky chuckled.

It was then that Steve noticed that the sun had set, and they were alone in the pool area. He had been drawing by the light of the pool lights that had come on and he hadn’t even noticed.

“How come nobody said goodbye?” Steve wondered aloud as he started gathering his things.

“They did,” Bucky remarked dryly. “And you even responded.... kind of.”

Well crap, sometimes that just happened when he got really focused on something he was working on. Bucky was used to it, but the others.... 

“Shit Buck, I didn’t mean to...”

“I know you didn’t,” Bucky interrupted. “Don’t worry about it, I explained to everyone that you just get like that sometimes. Nobody was mad or anything ... if anything, I think Shuri was preening a little.”

Steve paused as they left the pool area to give him a questioning look at that last part.

“Because you liked the gift she got you.” Bucky explained as they started walking again. “So, did you draw me a masterpiece yet?”

“Well, the subject is a masterpiece, so...” Steve joked lightly as they walked. He could feel Bucky rolling his eyes next to him.

“God you are corny as hell,” Bucky complained. “You’re lucky I love your ass!”

“Well, it’s a pretty nice ass if I do say so myself.” Steve quipped.

“You know damn well that’s not what I meant!” Bucky’s retorted before tilting his head for a better look. “Although now that you mention it, I think this may warrant a closer inspection.”

“Oh god Buck, now who’s being a total dork?” Steve whined, although he did pick up the pace a bit, the image of Bucky dripping wet and climbing out of the water springing to mind. A sharp stab of lust went through him as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and ran the remaining distance to their room.

—————————————————————

Steve slammed the door shut the minute they entered the room, throwing Bucky up against the wall and grinding their bodies together as he kissed him hungrily. He reached down and grabbed Bucky’s arms as they snaked around him, pinning them back to the wall above his head. Steve never once broke the kiss, his tongue dueling with Bucky’s, savoring the taste of his hot mouth. 

Bucky gave as good as he got, his hips moving of their own accord. Rubbing his hard cock roughly over Steve’s, desperately seeking the friction his body craved through their flimsy swimsuits. Steve abruptly released Bucky’s arms and reached his hands down to cup his ass instead, kneading the firm flesh in his grip as he forced Bucky’s hips to match his rhythm.  
Bucky broke their kiss with a long moan as his head fell back with a thud on the wall behind him.

“God, fuck…” he panted as he gasped for air. “If you don’t slow down I’m gonna fucking cum.”

“You’re not allowed to cum yet,” Steve replied, his husky voice betraying his desire, as he moved his hips away. He braced himself with a hand on either side of Bucky, breathing deeply as he dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder. “I want you tonight. I need you, Bucky… inside me. I need…”

“Shhhh. I know, I got you. Just tell me what you want, and it’s yours, you know that Stevie…” Bucky rubbed his hand up and down Steve’s back as he spoke. “So, tell me... what do you want tonight?”

“I want you to take me, to own me… to mark me as yours, so I don’t forget who I belong to.” Steve mumbled quietly against his shoulder. He saw Bucky’s cock jerk upwards in his swim trunks as he spoke. “Give me something to jerk off too while you’re gone.” His own cock became painfully hard at the thought, even as his breath caught in his throat; Bucky was leaving him again and it didn’t seem to matter in that moment that it was only temporary. 

“Yeah,” Bucky groaned. “Yeah, that I can definitely do.”

Steve smiled before giving Bucky’s neck a soft kiss. He felt Bucky’s pulse quicken under his lips as he stood straighter within Steve’s arms.

“Bed. Now.” Bucky ordered.

Steve’s breath hitched as a rush of lust sent him scrambling to obey. He stopped in front of the bed, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trunks and slightly pulled them out from his body turning to look at Bucky, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“Off.” Bucky said with a nod, reaching down to do the same. His cock smacked his stomach as the shorts dropped to the floor. Steve swallowed before pushing his trunks the rest of the way off. He stepped out of the puddled fabric before crawling on to the bed on his hands and knees. There he waited.

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Bucky’s hand trail up the back of his leg, cupping his ass and squeezing gently. Bucky’s mouth followed, tracing a path of hot, moist kisses up the back of Steve’s body, sucking and licking with the occasional bite. Steve moaned and writhed beneath the onslaught, gasping as Bucky buried his hand in his hair and pulled him upright on to his knees. Bucky’s body molded to Steve’s as he sucked hard on the skin at his neck. Steve knew the evidence wouldn’t last, but he didn’t care. He liked—no loved—that Bucky was marking him all over.

Steve whimpered, gripping the arm that encircled his waist for dear life as his untouched cock dripped pre-cum on the bed in front of him. The hand in his hair shoved him back down to the bed just as quickly as it had dragged him up, pushing his head down into the mattress. A knee pushed between his legs, spreading them obscenely, as Bucky leaned down, blanketing Steve’s body with his own to whisper into his ear.

“Stay.”

Then he was gone The bed wobbled under Steve as Bucky moved away. Steve knew he was watching him, enjoying the view of him splayed out on the bed, waiting. The longer he waited, the more his gut coiled up in anticipation of Bucky’s next move. He struggled to hold still and stay in the position Bucky had put him in, trying to ignore his cock which throbbed and begged for attention. He heard Bucky rustling slightly behind him—

“Fuck!” Steve cried as he felt Bucky suck his balls into his mouth, massaging them with his delicious tongue before he let them go with a pop. His hot tongue then made its way slowly up Steve’s crack, forcing a shout out of Steve as he teased his taint. Bucky’s hands palmed either side of his ass, lifting and spreading it as Steve arched his back to encourage Bucky towards his tight entrance. He could feel his hole spasm in response as Bucky’s tongue finally found its mark, circling in slowly before nudging gently at the center. Steve’s tightly coiled body shivered under the onslaught of pleasure as he tried to remain still.

“God Steve, you are so fucking hot,” Bucky moaned, his hot breath tickling Steve’s spit slicked hole. Steve didn’t have the words or the breath to respond as Bucky started licking and sucking again, kissing him in the most intimate way possible.

“Open up for me Stevie, let me in…. let me taste all of you baby.” Bucky groaned. Steve couldn’t tell if he was commanding or begging and he didn’t care. He wanted to give Bucky everything. He willed himself to relax and was rewarded for his efforts when Bucky’s tongue dipped in further, licking inside him, while sucking the rim of his hole into his mouth.

“Oh, shit...” Steve whimpered, shoving his ass into Buck’s face, desperate for more.

“Please Bucky, Fuck...” he tried to beg but couldn’t get the words out.

“Shhhhhh, you’rebeing so good for me baby, so fucking good.” Bucky said as he pulled away. Steve tried chasing him but was held in place by Bucky’s metal arm. He stilled as he heard the distinctive sound of the lube cap being popped open.

“Oh god love, you are so fucking beautiful...” 

Steve whimpered, both from the praise and the slick fingers Bucky was working into him. His hole was already sloppy and wet from Buck’s tongue. He didn’t need any more preparation, he needed Bucky’s cock damn it!

He didn’t bother begging, instead he sat up on all fours and fucked himself back on to Bucky’s fingers—hard. He reached back to grab Bucky’s hand and hold it in place when he found the right angle, slamming his ass backward, harder and harder.

Suddenly Bucky pulled his hand out, causing Steve to cry out in frustration. 

“What the hell...”

Before Steve could finish he was flipped on to his back, a hand under each thigh roughly shoved his legs up and over his head. His ass lifted completely off the bed as Bucky lined up his cock and slammed home.

Buried to the hilt Bucky paused, leaning over Steve, “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes... yes... please, more...” Steve was practically crying at this point. He was so hard it was bordering on painful. His angry red cock lay heavy on his stomach, pre-cum leaking steadily but he didn’t dare touch it.

“All you had to do was ask Stevie,” Bucky smiled before he pulled out and slammed back in, forcing Steve to see stars. God it felt so fucking good. 

He was a moaning, whimpering mess. His hands grabbedat the bed sheets, at the pillow, at Bucky as Bucky’s cock slammed into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Steve’s cock bounced with each thrust, slapping hard against his stomach. The sting was sending him over the edge.

“So close....” he gasped 

Bucky’s thrusts somehow became faster—deeper—pounding Steve into the mattress. He felt his balls tighten, adding to the coiled spring of desire deep in his gut before everything suddenly exploded into nothing but pure pleasure. 

Above him, Bucky thrust a few more times before burying his cock deep in Steve’s ass with a shout. His body went taught above Steve as he came inside him. He savored the feel of his cum filling him up, his own cock twitching in appreciation with another weak spurt. 

“Oh fuck...” Bucky panted as he came back to himself. “That was amazing... YOU are fucking amazing.”

“Yeah it was,” Steve agreed lazily grinning up at him. Bucky moved to pull out, but Steve stopped him, wrapping his legs around his back and pulling him own to him.

“Not yet, I want you to stay right where you are.”

“If I stay where I’m at, I’m gonna get hard again.” Bucky replied, moving his hips so his semi-hard cock, still in Steve’s ass, could demonstrate his point.

“Good,” Steve responded, clenching his stretched-out hole around Bucky to suck him in deeper. “You don’t need to sleep tonight anyways.”

“No, I do not,” Bucky agreed before leaning down to kiss Steve. “Do you want to be on top this time?” he asked as his cock started leisurely moving in and out of Steve again.

“Maybe later…” Steve managed before he broke off with a moan, “yes, right there…”

Bucky obliged Steve’s moans, fucking him through another 2 orgasms before he climbed up his body. He straddled him and bounced on his cock until he came all over Steve’s chest, adding to the cum already pooling and drying there. They spent the night taking turns fucking each other desperately then leisurely making love, until the room lightened with the coming dawn. As the sun broke the horizon in the distance Steve held Bucky in his arms, savoring the feel of him in his arms.

“Are you scared?” Steve asked quietly.

“No… just sad, I guess.” Bucky responded after a moment, tightening his hold around Steve.

“Sad?” Steve asked, puzzled. “Why sad?”

“Well, for me it will be over in the blink of an eye. I’m going to go to sleep and then wake-up…”

“So, shouldn’t you—" Steve interjected before Bucky cut him off.

“I’m sad because it won’t be over just like that for you, I don’t want to leave you alone.” Bucky explained.

“Aw, Buck… I’ll be ok, you know that right?”

“I know, I just… I don’t like it when you hurt, alright?” Bucky grumbled.

“I know,” Steve smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky replied instantly before adding, “I don’t suppose you could try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone, do you?”

Steve swatted at him playfully before responding, “I’ll try Buck, I promise.”

“I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.... Everyone's favorite Spider!


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is gone. Steve knows that he is just asleep, but he is having a more difficult time dealing with Bucky's absence than he anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update! Infinity War destroyed me and my Muse scampered off in the ensuing chaos! Thankfully my wonderful friend Bits stepped in and enticed my Muse back! Thank you for being awesome and for geeking out with me over fictional characters until the words just poured out! Thank you as well to the awesome [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/works) for Beta-ing for me. Your feedback and support have been a lifesaver!

“Bucky!” Steve cried, flailing his limbs about as he bolted upright in the bed. The comforter slid slowly to the floor while Steve took deep, shuddering breaths attempting to calm himself. 

“It was just a dream.” 

He dragged his hands across his face, wiping the moisture from his eyes as his voice rattled unsteadily in between harsh, ragged breaths. “Just a dream,” He repeated. 

“Bucky is fine. He’s not gone.” He gasped outloud, repeating the words over and over. “It was just a dream, Bucky is safe.” 

It became a litany in his head as he tried to forcefully banish the images, but the insidious thoughts were stubborn and would not go away. Steve knew he would have to see Bucky before he could drive the nightmare from his mind. He knew it was just a bad dream, he did. Still his mind kept playing tricks on him, forcing him to watch repeatedly as Bucky crumbled into ash while he could do nothing but look on helplessly. The images wouldn’t stop haunting him, bursting to life each time he closed his eyes. He felt his breathing speed up as his brain once again conjured the image of Bucky reaching out to him, Steve’s name barely past his lips, before he faded into the wind.

“Stop it!” He told himself firmly as he grabbed his pants off the floor and tugged them on quickly. He forced his feet into the first pair of shoes he saw as he dragged what he hoped was a clean shirt on over his head. He hadn’t really stopped to check it in his mad dash to get to the lab and see Bucky.

Steve’s mind caught up with him again as he stumbled into Shuri’s lab. He didn’t remember getting here but given his racing heartbeat and heavy breathing, he assumed he had probably sprinted the entire way. Then again, there was a high likelihood that he was currently having a panic attack, at the very least, if not a full on mental breakdown.

Steve barely registered the people milling about the building as he made his way quickly through the main section of the lab, towards the smaller room in the back where Bucky was.

“He’s just sleeping.” Steve reminded himself as he approached the room. His steps slowing down and becoming more cautious the closer he got to the door. His heart gave a painful squeeze and his breath caught in his throat, wrenching a choked gasp out of him. He felt the panic beginning to swell inside him once more as a litany of what ifs raced through his head, accompanied by the memories, both real and imagined, of Bucky dying. Shuri stepped towards him, a compassionate look on her face, as she pulled him into her arms and held him.

“He is fine Steve.” She told him softly, reassuring him with a firm squeeze of her arms. “I promise you, I will not let any harm come to him.”

Steve took a shuddering breath as he clung to the smaller woman in front of him. Shuri had been his lifeline in all of this. She still was his lifeline, the one keeping him afloat as the storm of emotions he had held at bay for so long—too long probably—broke free and threatened to drag him under. 

Up until now, something or someone else had always taken priority. Steve, like any good soldier, was able to compartmentalize, to shelve his emotions until they could be dealt with at a more convenient time. In war it was a skill that meant the difference between survival and becoming just another name on a list. First the war had taken priority, then Shield, and the Avengers…and finally, Bucky. 

Bucky had been his most recent anchor, he had managed to stay strong—barely—because that was what Bucky had needed from him at the time. Now he was suddenly adrift with no clear purpose to focus on, no task or person that needed to come first and it was becoming abundantly clear to Steve that he was going to have to work through some crap.

First, he would go and see Bucky. He would convince his damn brain that Bucky was fine, that soon he was going to be better than fine and that these little freak outs in the meantime were not helping. He made a mental promise to find someone to talk to about all this shit—In the very near future—if his brain would just give him a damn break and play nice for a little while longer.

He took a deep, calming breath before he pulled back, breaking Shuri’s hold on him. She grabbed his hands as he stepped away, holding them lightly within her own for a moment, gentle and unassuming.

“Better now?” she asked quietly.

“I will be,” he responded absentmindedly, forcing a small smile for her benefit. “I just need…” His voice trailed off as he glanced behind her, his eyes bright with unshed tears. 

“Of course. You are always welcome,” she assured him. “Take all the time you need.” She squeezed his hands before releasing him, walking away to give him some privacy.

Steve swallowed, taking a moment to collect himself before he moved into the room where Bucky was. He knew that Bucky was asleep, but some believed that people could hear you when they were in a coma. If there was even a small chance that Bucky was aware of what was going on around him then Steve wanted to make sure that he put his best foot forward. If Bucky could hear him then Steve needed Bucky to know he was ok and that he loved him. 

Steve physically shook his body, resetting his mindset. He strode quickly and confidently into the room where Bucky was.

“Hey Buck!” he called out, trying to use a cheerful tone that fell flat even to his ears. The room was silent except for the low hum of the machines and the sound of the chair scraping along the floor as Steve turned it to face Bucky. The relief he felt seeing Bucky there, standing behind the glass was physically jarring. His body melted into the chair as the tension left his muscles, his breathing slowed, and his heart rate resumed its normal rhythm as he stared up into Bucky’s peaceful face. 

He smiled up at Bucky as he started up a steady dialogue, telling Bucky about all that had happened in the since he had seen him last— spoiler alert, not much. After a run he had gone out to a lookout point T’Challa’s mother had told him about. He had brought his pencils and art supplies and managed to pass a few hours drawing the landscape of Wakanda until it was time to meet up with Shuri for dinner. Even though she had a million things to do she still made a point to meet with him at least once a day, even if she could only get away long enough for a short meal. 

“Honestly, I think if it wasn’t for her I would be going completely crazy by now Buck. I may be old, but I’m not really finding retirement to be all it’s cracked up to be.” He joked with a smirk.

It was just so boring. He was used to action, or at least something to pass the time. Back in New York he had experienced something similar when he’d first woken up. He wasn’t a soldier anymore, he didn’t have a purpose. He had felt irrelevant and alone in a world that no longer needed him. Shield had given him back his purpose. Leading the Avengers had made him see that he still had something to give to the world, a reason for being there. Yes, he had felt alone, but there were moments where he could pretend. The one-sided conversation turned reminiscent as Steve told Bucky about those times.

Movie nights at Tony’s as they worked through the never-ending list of movies that Steve simply could not go another minute without seeing. Volunteering with Sam at the VA hospital, which had been therapeutic for Steve in its own way. Sparring or visiting art museums with Nat. Commiserating with Clint over a few beers about Thor’s annoying tendency to pop in and out of their lives randomly, and without warning! And how frustrating it was that he was so damn likeable that you couldn’t even stay mad at him long enough to tell him to cut that shit out! 

“That last part was all Clint, I swear,” he laughed as he finished telling Bucky the story. “I mean sure, I may have thought something similar a time or two…” He shrugged his shoulders as his voice trailed off, the smile disappearing too. 

“God, I miss you so much Buck.” Steve whispered. “I knew it would be hard, but I guess I just wasn’t—” he struggled to put words to the emotions he was feeling at the moment. “I mean, with you here it felt like I still had everything I needed. You are my somebody Bucky. The one that makes you feel—god I guess the best way to explain it is—you know when you are at a crowded party and nobody is there? Sure, there are a lot of people, but none of them are YOUR people, the people you want to see. And then, that one person walks into the room and the whole party changes. Suddenly, everybody is there, because that person is your everybody, and as long as you have them you can’t be alone.” He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“God that was terrible, I don’t even know if that makes sense.” He sighed again.

“I guess… what I’m trying to say is... that with you here I didn’t feel the absence of everyone else. Because you are my ‘everybody’ person. But then you went to sleep, and I realized it’s not just you I don’t have anymore, it’s all those other people too.” Only the gentle hum of Bucky’s stasis pod greeted this profound statement of self-reflection. Steve felt a little slighted, which was just ridiculous. This must be why people usually had their breakthroughs with a doctor present, so they had someone around to praise them for their moment of enlightenment.

Steve sat in silence for a few minutes more before he admitted quietly, “I’m just so alone Buck.”

“You’re not alone.”

Steve jerked out of the chair and spun towards the door, relaxing his stance when he saw the blonde standing in the doorway.

“Nat, what…?” Steve started before Natasha interrupted him with a roll of her eyes. 

“I said, you’re not alone.” She gestured at herself before adding, “Obviously.”

“Now,” she said with a smirk. “How about you stop being all mopey and help me track down some food. I’m starving.”

___

“I’ll get the Shero Wot, and a spiced Tea.” Natasha said as she looked over the menu. “Oh, and can we get an order of the Kita FirFir.” She finished with a smile as she handed the menu back to the waiter.

“Of course,” he smiled back as he took the menu, tucking it under his arm before looking at Steve expectantly, “And for you sir?”

“Oh, I’ll have what she’s having, but can I get a coffee instead of the tea?”

“Sure.” He made a note on his notepad before taking Steve’s menu and walking away from the table. 

“So….” Steve started, staring at Nat as she stared at him, being no help at all. “You changed your hair.” He stated the obvious before clearing his throat. “It looks good, I like it.”

“Thanks,” she responded drily with an obvious smirk before she took pity on him.

“How are you holding up Steve? I mean, with the whole Bucky thing on top of everything else?” She made a vague arm gesture as she spoke, looking off to the side to give him a moment to compose himself.

“I’m fine Nat…” he started to tell her the standard lie but trailed off as she pinned him down with that all-too-knowing stare of hers. 

“We both know that’s a lie Steve.” She paused a moment before continuing. “You may think you are all alone at the moment, but you still have friends.”

“I never—” Steve started to protest before she cut him off with a wave of her hand again.

“I realize we are not Bucky. And I also realize that we, that I, don’t know all your secrets, but that doesn’t mean we’re not friends. I mean hell, you haven’t even scratched the surface of my deep dark pool of secrets, but that doesn’t mean that I care for you any less or that you don’t care for me.” She canted her head to the side as she looked at him expectantly.

He squirmed under her gaze until the presence of the waiter with their drinks interrupted them. He set the drinks down on the table and departed again when they assured him that they didn’t need anything else.

Natasha took a sip of her drink before she took pity on him and broke the awkward silence.

“So, you’re gay huh?” She made it more of a statement than a question. “I’ve got to admit, that does explain a lot.” Ok, so maybe her sense of pity was a little bit skewed.

Steve, shocked by the suddenness of the blunt statement, spit out his coffee and lowered the glass back to the table with an audible thunk. 

“What do you mean, that explains a lot!” he sputtered. Giving her a glare as he grabbed his napkin and dabbed furiously at the coffee that had splattered across him and the table.

“Well,” she dragged out the word to get his attention, continuing when he glanced up at her in irritation. “All I meant was, that I probably would have been a bit more successful playing Cupid if I had known I should be setting you up with men instead of women…that’s all.” She gave him her best innocent look, which Steve wasn’t buying for a second.

Steve snorted, “I doubt that.”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow at him which he pointedly ignored. “Since I don’t have a preference it wouldn’t have mattered.” He explained. “I guess, I fall for the person once I get to know them, hasn’t ever really mattered if they were a man or a woman really.” He just let the words come as he continued cleaning up the table. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but the explanation felt right.

“It’s hard to really get to know somebody when all they see is Captain America… or an assignment,” he finished somewhat bitterly as he tossed the napkin to the side.

“So, Captain America is Bi then?” Natasha questioned, ignoring the implied accusations in his last statement.

“Captain America is nothing.” Steve stated emphatically. “Steve Rogers on the other-hand likes, or has liked I guess, both men AND women. If you want to put a label on it, then I guess ‘Bi’ fits.”

“Or Pan.” Natasha suggested.

“I don’t even know what the difference is between the two.” Steve shrugged. He saw Natasha open her mouth to launch into what would probably be a convoluted and in-depth explanation. He put a hand up to cut her off before she could get started, “Stop. I do not want to get into a discussion with you about a bunch of labels designed to pinpoint who I do or do not want to have sex with!” 

“Fair enough.” Natasha acknowledged, taking another sip of her tea before she went in for the kill. 

“But James Barnes is the man you are currently in love with, yes?” she asked pointedly.

Steve took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair before answering her. He pulled his shoulders back and looked her dead on as he responded, “Yes, Bucky is the man I am in love with.”

He stared at her, daring her to say something against it. Waited with baited breath for her to launch into a monologue filled with cautions, warnings, and concerns. He had prepared for it. When he envisioned coming out to his friends and acquaintances he had anticipated reluctant support of his sexuality; but knew he would have to probably defend some of his lifestyle choices as well as his chosen partner. He was mentally gearing up to do just that, so the big, and seemingly genuine, smile that took residence on Natasha’s face caught him completely by surprise.

“I’m so happy for you,” she gushed. She must have seen something in his face because she grabbed his hands on the table and gave a gentle squeeze as she continued, “No really, I mean it. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks Nat, that means a lot.” Steve felt himself fighting back tears even though he couldn’t help the big shit-eating grin he gave her. He felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as she smiled back at him.

Their waiter chose that moment to bring their food to the table, ending the moment. They laughed good naturedly as they devoured the food in front of them in companionable silence. Enjoying the clink of silverware and the lull of conversation around them as they ate. A short time later Natasha sat back with a contented sigh, “Oh god, I can’t eat another bite!”

“I can’t believe you managed as much as you did to be honest,” Steve teased.

“Hey, I was hungry! Don’t judge me, you burn a lot of calories in my line of work!” she laughed. Steve joined in, enjoying the carefree moment between them.

“So what kind of work have you been up to these days Nat?” he asked as the laughter trailed off.

“A little bit of this, a little bit of that. I’ve been mostly lying low, but I’m getting a little…”

“Stir crazy?” Steve finished. “I know the feeling.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I don’t do ‘idle’ very well.” She made quotations in the air as he snorted in agreement. 

“You know what they say about ‘idle hands’…” he joked, mimicking the quotation gesture she had made.

Natasha’s face became more serious as she said quietly, “I’m sick and tired of being someone’s plaything.”

“Yeah, me too Nat.” Steve agreed, just as quietly. “Maybe it’s time we do something about that.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Natasha responded with a smile.

Steve leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. He was pretty sure he had just waltzed into a very elaborate trap Natasha had been laying out for him all along. “I assumed you had a better reason for coming here,” he sighed. 

“Other than getting me out of my funk that is,” he added with a slight upward twitch of his lips. He was trying to disguise just how excited he was about the possibility of a mission. He didn’t want her to think she had won that easily after all.

Natasha snorted, “Getting you out of ‘your funk’ is definitely on my list of things to do… but yeah, Fury has a mission he could use our help on.”

“You’ve been in contact with Fury?” he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, ignoring the question, “You interested?”

Steve smile inwardly, two could play this game. He took a careful sip of his now cold coffee, giving the appearance that he was mulling over his decision. He set the cup back on the table and looked up to see Natasha watching him patiently with a knowing look. She already knew what his answer was going to be. Steve gave in and let his exuberance show on his face as he asked a more important question.

“When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is more Natasha snark and Steve Roger feels. I'm actually a bit ahead on this story now, so updates should be more consistent again!


	8. Introspection Can be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha leave Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong) for being my beta for this fic. This story and my writing have both benefited from her input! Thank you to Bits, my lovely Muse, who geeks out with me over the MCU and engaged me in a lively discussion about sexuality that had some major impacts on this chapter.
> 
> I wrote a little something for Steve's Birthday since I haven't had the chance to write any Stucky smut since Bucky went to sleep. It is set in this universe and you can find it [Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168089)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As it turned out, “when” was quite a bit later than Steve had originally anticipated. Shuri, while happy that Steve seemed to have a renewed sense of purpose and drive, refused to let him run off to play soldier again without being properly equipped. This had inevitably instigated a battle of wills between the two since Shuri’s idea of “properly equipped” meant outfitting him and Natasha with all the latest technology and equipment at her disposal. Which of course wasn’t feasible, as Steve repeatedly tried to tell her and which she just as repeatedly ignored. 

 

Steve and Natasha were fugitives damn it! He wasn’t going to let her put him and Natasha in front of what was best for her people. Despite Wakanda’s isolationist policies, and the impoverished façade the government had nurtured over the centuries there were still too many people who could recognize the country’s futuristic tech, enemies even. If they saw Natasha and Steve using it, they would realize that Wakanda was helping them. Which could put the country and T’Challa—and her in very real danger. It was not a risk he was willing to take. 

 

Steve tried to get Natasha to back him up, but she remained stubbornly silent, except to tell him, in no uncertain terms, to leave her out of it. Eventually, he went over her head and took his arguments straight to T’Challa. With Okoye’s help he was able to sway the King to his side. Although it wasn’t until Ramonda stepped in with a compromise, casually suggesting that this was an opportunity for Shuri to challenge herself, that she begrudgingly backed down. She immediately started working on designs, puzzling over how to upgrade and enhance the tech Natasha and Steve already had, in such a way that it wouldn’t have her—and therefore Wakanda’s—signature all over it.

 

“Upgrades that cannot be easily traced back to Wakanda.” T’Challa reminded her again sternly.

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Shuri replied dismissively, still quite disgruntled at the lot of them, as she buried herself in her work.

 

In the end she still managed to sneak quite a few enhancements into Steve and Natasha’s existing gear and equipment. Their Shield issued uniforms were now lined with discreet nano-tech armored scales. The scaled armor had a variety of useful functions; not only would it protect them physically, but the scales were self-repairing as well, so wouldn’t need to be replaced if they incurred damage. They could also generate an airtight suit and hood with a 12-hour supply of oxygen.

 

“12 hours in a vacuum at least,” Shuri amended as she was giving them the rundown on the suits.

 

She then explained that the nanite cells could replenish the oxygen reserve from the environment as needed, which meant that if they were using the suit for underwater activities the oxygen supply would last longer since it could replenish the oxygen from the surrounding water. 

 

“So, the 12-hour limit is only really a hard rule you need to watch out for if you need to utilize the suit in an environment with no oxygen to replenish the supply in the cells” she concluded.

 

She then listed a whole litany of other things the nano-tech suit could do as Steve politely nodded along, knowing he would probably have to give her a call later when he inevitably had questions about the damn thing. Which he could do of course, because she had also provided them with untraceable, sub-dermal communication devices. Natasha had protested the invasiveness of the procedure, but Shuri had given her a look and informed her that she wasn’t letting any of them out of her sight if she couldn’t find them when she needed or call for back-up if they needed. At this point she was getting herself pretty worked up, so Natasha had hurriedly agreed to let her insert the implant. T’Challa had stepped forward then and admitted that he, as well as many members of his staff who worked abroad possessed the implants also.

 

Steve took his leave of them, as Natasha and Shuri left to go over the quinjet modifications. He wanted to take this last opportunity to spend a few more minutes alone with Bucky before they left.

~~~

 

As soon as he got to the lab he immediately pulled up his chair and sat it down in his usual spot in front of Bucky. He didn’t even bother with a hello before he started telling Bucky all about his new upgrades, laughing over Shuri’s exuberance. He knew if Bucky was awake and with him right now, that he would be gushing enthusiastically over Shuri’s genius. Tech and science had always been Bucky’s thing, even when they were kids. With that in mind, he sat down and told Bucky, in as much detail as possible, about all the new tech Shuri had given him to play with. He reasoned that talking it out with Bucky would help him remember everything himself.

 

He then broke the news that he and Natasha would be moving out that night. It had been decided that it was better to leave under the cover of darkness, both for their own safety and to protect Wakanda’s secret  
.

“I’m gonna miss you Bucky,” he admitted. “Of course, I already do, but it will be different not being able to even see you.” He sighed, “You probably won’t remember any of this.”

 

He chuckled quietly to himself before continuing, “I’m going to go out there and make a difference.” He vowed seriously. “I’ll make you proud of me Bucky, I swear.”

 

He sat in silence after that, thinking about his promise and what Bucky would say if he were here with him now. His laughter broke through the quiet tension in the room a moment later, he knew exactly what Bucky’s response would be. He was still laughing as he responded to the sarcastic commentary from Bucky that his imagination had so readily supplied inside his head.

 

“And yes,” he drawled in mock seriousness. “I promise to try and stay out of trouble! I just know that’s what you’re thinking… jerk” He laughed.

 

From the doorway, Natasha’s voice chimed in, “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him back in one piece. I promise I’ll keep an eye on him, can’t guarantee he won’t do anything stupid though.” Her voice was dry with a touch of humor, but he knew she meant every word. That to her, she was making a promise to Bucky and to him, to make sure they both would have their happily ever after when this was all over.

 

She set a hand on his shoulder, “Shuri wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in a half an hour outside. There were a lot of strongly worded threats in there as well, but the general gist was that you better be there.” Her mouth twitched in a small smile before she added, “Everyone wants to say goodbye, so you’re going. You got it?”

 

He nodded with a small smile of his own. Shuri was formidable, he had no desire to butt heads with her again anytime soon. Natasha gave him a reassuring squeeze before dropping her hand from his shoulder and stepping outside to let him say goodbye to Bucky one last time. He made it short and sweet. There really wasn’t much left to say, except to tell him again how much he loved him.

 

Dinner that night was subdued, but no less entertaining thanks to Shuri. She guided the conversation effortlessly, dragging stories out of T’Challa and Nakia that filled the table with laughter as the sun set off in the distance. She even managed to get Natasha to add an anecdote or two; Steve wasn’t sure if they were true, but he had to applaud Shuri regardless. 

 

Shortly after dusk, Natasha and Steve were standing on the platform near the quinjet saying their final farewells. T’Challa, Nakia, and Shuri were there, of course, as well as a small contingent of the King’s royal guard, which included Okoye. Ramonda was also there, standing quietly, just off to the side. Steve walked over to say goodbye, he paused in front of her with his hand outstretched to shake hers, but she pulled him in gently instead for a short hug, telling him to be safe.

 

“Don’t worry Ma’am, I will,” Steve promised. She raised an eyebrow at him, and with a sheepish look he amended his previous statement.

 

“I promise to try,” he told her honestly.

 

“That’s all you can do,” she agreed.

 

Shuri walked over then and added, “And promise me that you won’t worry about Bucky while you are gone. I’ll be somewhat insulted if you do.” She joked.

 

Steve laughed then added more seriously, “I’m not sure that is a promise I can make.”

 

“I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to him,” she assured him. “He’s in good hands.”

 

“I know,” Steve answered. “If I didn’t know that I wouldn’t be able to leave at all.”

 

She nodded as he continued, “You’ll let me know when you wake him up right?”

 

“Of course, I told you I would,” she told him gently. “Now, give me one last hug, then get in that plane!” She ordered. “I think Nat is getting antsy.”

 

Steve looked over to the loading platform and saw Natasha leaning against the opening, waiting for him. He gave her a small nod to let her know he would be right there before giving Shuri a hug as she had ordered.

 

“Thank you...” he started. Not quite knowing how to convey just how much he appreciated all she had done and was still doing, for him. “Thank you, for being my friend,” he settled on.   
Concluding that, while still inadequate, it really encompassed a lot of what he wanted to convey. He didn’t have a lot of people he would consider close friends, which she knew, so he thought she would know what he was trying to say.

 

Shuri seemed to understand. Her arms squeezed tighter around him for a moment before letting him go. “You’re welcome,” she replied simply as she stepped back to stand next to T’Challa and her mother. 

 

With one last wave, Steve turned his back on the group assembled on the tarmac and boarded the jet. He heard the back hatch close automatically as he made his way to the front. He took the seat next to Natasha silently, buckling his seatbelt as she flicked some switches on the control panel and spoke with ground control. Steve looked out the window but couldn’t see any of the people on the tarmac from his current vantage point, as Natasha got the go ahead for take-off and the jet lifted into the air, hovering slightly before beginning its ascent. 

 

Steve watched as the palace grew smaller beneath them while they steadily climbed higher. As they gained altitude he could make out the group below, waving up at them as they departed. Once she received the final confirmation of their flight path from ground control Natasha pulled back on the throttle and the jet shot forward. Steve felt the inertia push back against him as they moved quickly away from the Capital towards the barrier. Natasha entered a code into the panel as they approached and they were able to pass through without incident. The jet started a steeper ascent as soon as they were clear, quickly gaining altitude over a few short minutes before leveling off. Outside, Steve could see nothing but night sky and the moon reflecting on the clouds below. Natasha hit a few more buttons, then entered their destination coordinates into the touch screen panel at her side, letting the jet’s autopilot systems take over.

 

Finally she turned the jet’s stealth mode on, which activated the cloaking technology which would hide them from sensors and curious eyes alike. Her tasks completed, she removed her headset, tossing it lightly on the panel in front of her as she pushed away and turned her seat towards Steve with a languorous stretch of her arms.

 

“All set. We should reach the rendezvous coordinates in about 11 hours,” she reported.

 

“Want to tell me where we’re going now?” Steve asked. His tone was light, but he was genuinely curious to know where they were headed. 

 

“Does it matter?” Natasha asked, her head cocking to the side as if she really did want to know his answer.

 

Steve gave her a hard look before shaking his head with a sigh, “No, I guess not. But I still want to know where we are going anyways, so why not indulge me?”

 

“Unless there is a reason I shouldn’t know,” he added sharply before she could reply.

 

“No, not really...” she hedged as he rolled his eyes at her. She just couldn’t help herself sometimes. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited silently.

 

“You’re no fun,” she complained before giving in and telling him their destination.

 

“We’re heading to Seoul to meet up with Fury at the U-GIN facility,” she informed him. 

 

“Really? Why there? Did something happen to Cho?” Steve asked.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, “You know as much as I do now, we’ll find out more when we get there.” 

 

She laughed at the expression on Steve’s face before suggesting he grab some shuteye. “It’s a long flight after all, and we both know better than most not to squander a chance to get some sleep... never know how long it’ll be till the next opportunity,” she reasoned.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m a little too keyed up to sleep right now though,” Steve argued. “Maybe later.”

 

“Fair enough,” Natasha said with a shrug before moving into the back. Steve unbuckled and hurried after her, leaning against the wall as he watched her rummaging for something. 

 

She turned around, tossing a bottle at his head as she did. His arms moved, without any conscious thought on his part, to intercept the projectile. A bottle of water he noticed, as he looked down. He raised it towards her, giving a silent nod of thanks, before opening it and taking a deep drink. 

 

“So, if you don’t want to sleep, what do you want to do to pass the time?” She inquired.

 

“I don’t know, we could just talk. Maybe I’ll get lucky and you’ll actually open up and tell me a bit about yourself,” he tried joking. Even he could hear the underlying bitterness in his tone.

 

“Hmmmm,” Natasha pondered, giving him a searching look. “I guess—” she started hesitantly before cutting herself off. He stayed silent, patiently letting her work through whatever she was trying to say.

 

“I guess it’s only fair,” she finished suddenly. “To let you know more about me, that is. Since you let me in and all.”

 

Steve managed to sit there quietly as she talked, although it was getting more difficult not to jump in. Whether to add to the conversation or steer it in another direction he didn’t know. Natasha cleared her throat and looked away.

 

“It’s just hard to open up when my whole life has been about keeping secrets and only sharing whatever lie I’ve crafted. I’ve spent so long molding myself to play the roles I’ve been instructed to play that I’m not always sure what’s true and what’s not anymore.” She confessed in a rush. 

 

“How’s that for honesty?” She added at the end as she finally looked at him, giving him a broken smile.

 

Steve considered her for a moment. The problem was that she was good at playing a part, too good really. This right here could be just another role she had adopted because she thought that was what he wanted. He banished that train of thought quickly from his mind. He had to decide right here and now whether he trusted her or not. If he did, then he had to trust that she was being honest with him when she said she was, or they could never move forward, they could never be more than superficial friends at best. His decision made, he reached out with an olive branch of his own.

 

“You may not believe this, but I get what that’s like.” He offered. “Playing a role, that is. That was pretty much the price I paid when I signed up for all this.” He gestured down at himself. “I get that it’s not quite the same, but when you spend your whole life living up to an image like Captain America, while also denying a major part of who you are—” he trailed off intentionally, knowing she could fill in the blanks.

 

Suddenly Natasha sat up straighter and gave him a smile. “All right,” she said, having come to a decision. “Let’s get to know each other then.” He returned her smile as she held up a finger. “But,” she continued, pausing for emphasis. “You’re going to have to work for it. We’re going to play a little game.”

 

“What game?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Nothing too dire,” she assured him. “Were going to play Two Truths and a Lie. The rules are simple, we’ll take turns telling each other three things about ourselves. But the catch, is that only two of the ‘facts’ will be true, which means the last one has to be a lie,” she explained, making quotation marks in the air. “Then the other person has to guess which one is the lie,” she concluded. 

 

“All right,” he agreed. “Sounds like it could be fun.”

 

“Good, I’ll go first, since—well you know,” she gestured vaguely in the air before resting her chin in her hand, apparently already thinking over her options. While she sat there Steve decided it would be a good idea to get a head start himself and try to come up with a few ideas, so he wasn’t put on the spot later.

 

He had barely begun when she snapped to attention on the seat across from him, putting a finger up in the air, “Ok, first fact, I was born in 1928.” She gave him a grin as she said it. Steve snorted. Yeah ok, that was obviously the lie he thought to himself as she put up a second finger. 

 

“Fact number two, I’m a lesbian.” Steve nodded to himself, he could definitely see that being true. Natasha put up a third finger. “And finally, Clint and I have never been sexual with one another, despite what you all think,” she concluded.

 

“So, Steve,” she gave him a Cheshire-like grin as she paused for dramatic effect. “Which one is the lie?”

 

“Well,” he began slowly, not going for the obvious lie outright. “I can see you being a lesbian, I mean anyone could be. So, you do you and all that. I’m hardly one to judge or find fault in someone’s sexuality. And if you say nothing happened with Clint, then I believe you. It makes sense if you’re a lesbian actually. Because then obviously, you wouldn’t have…and I mean, Laura and you get along so well, so—” 

 

“So, you think the lie is that I was born in 1928, then?” she asked, maintaining her poker face as she waited for his confirmation. As soon as he nodded her face broke into a self-satisfied smile.

 

“My point then.”

 

“What?” he asked incredulously. “You couldn’t have been born in 1928, I’ve seen your Shield file!” he argued.

 

“Records can be altered,” she shrugged. “You were right before, we really do have a lot in common.” She dangled the information in front of him waiting for him to bite.

 

“You mean—” he began, pausing to collect his thoughts. “You were a part of the Super Soldier program then?”

 

“I was part of ONE of them,” she corrected. “I really was raised in the Red Room training program. There were just additional “tests” we had to pass. Not everyone survived the injections.”

 

“Injections?” Steve interjected.

 

“Yes, unlike you, we underwent a series of injections once we hit puberty,” she clarified.

 

“Ok wait, if that’s not the lie, then what is?” he asked, filing away the news that Natasha was a Super Soldier, and apparently almost as old as he was, to the back of his mind to be processed later.

 

Natasha’s relief at the sudden topic change was evident. “Well, I really haven’t had any kind of sexual relations with Clint. So that was true. The lie is that I’m a lesbian. I really don’t have a sexual preference, because I don’t really have a preference for sex at all.” She told him matter-of-factly.

 

“Really?” he asked, not able to hide how much the news surprised him.

 

“Really,” she confirmed. “Sex has always been a tool, a means to an end. I don’t necessarily like it or dislike it.”

 

He tried to think of what that would be like, trying to see things from her point of view, as she tried to clarify her point. “It’s kind of like dancing,” she explained. “You know the different steps, how to choreograph them together to create a work of art. Most people can let go, can let the movements come naturally, and simply enjoy the experience. I can’t. I’m constantly thinking of the choreography, concentrating on leading my partner through the steps. For me, it’s a performance to achieve a goal.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he ventured.

 

“There’s no reason to be,” she countered. “From a young age I was taught to use my body as a tool, so it’s a tool. Being able to disassociate what happens to my body, especially when fighting or under duress, is a useful skill that helps me survive and get the job done.”

 

“I get that,” he said. “I guess, as someone who has known joy from an intimate relationship it just saddens me that you’ve never had that,” he shrugged as she looked at him thoughtfully.

 

“Do you miss it now that Bucky isn’t around? Sex that is,” she asked.

 

“Well yeah, of course,” he answered.

 

“So, is it hard then to be faithful to him? To not go out and seek that experience with others?”   
She continued before he could respond. “That feeling, I don’t have to worry about that. Because I don’t feel the need to have sex, or to seek out that intimacy. I don’t get those cravings.”

 

“Well, first of all,” he interjected. “Bucky and I have an understanding. I mean, we’re from an era where two men couldn’t be with each other, and then there was the war. Plus, I mean, we’re both into men AND women, so…” he dragged a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes at himself. “What I mean is that we’re pretty open sexually.”

 

“Oh,” Natasha began.

 

“I know this seems weird to say now, but I really did love Peggy. Of course, I didn’t really let my feelings for her turn serious until after Bucky died. When I thought he had died that is. I just couldn’t for some reason. But I did love her. Now that Bucky is back, and we can be open I don’t want a relationship with anyone else, but we do still have an understanding,” he repeated.

 

“So, you said,” Natasha barely got the words out before Steve barreled on.

 

“We are always each other’s number one, always. But, if for some reason the other isn’t available, then we’re free to do whatever we want, as long as it’s safe, consensual, and all parties are aware of our relationship status. Sex-wise that is.” He clarified at the end.

 

“So, what you’re saying is that while Bucky is asleep you have his permission to have sex with someone if the opportunity presents itself,” she summarized.

 

“Yeah, technically,” he agreed. “But I won’t.”

 

“Why not?” she asked curiously. “You have no idea how long he might be asleep for, or how long you will be depriving yourself of something you enjoy doing. Why would you do that if you don’t have to?” she argued. “Are you trying to prove your loyalty or love or whatever. Because if you ask me that’s pretty stupid Steve.”

 

Steve cut her off before she could get going on that train of thought. “No! it nothing like that, I swear,” he held up his hands to plead for silence while he tried to figure out how to explain himself coherently. “Look, basically what it boils down to, is that I just don’t like having sex with people I don’t know! I tried it, it’s not for me. It’s not really all that enjoyable. I need to have some sort of emotional connection to be attracted to someone.” 

 

“But you said that emotional connections were off the table, doesn’t that mean that Barnes is getting a free pass to do what he wants, when he knows you’re not going to reciprocate? Doesn’t really seem fair to me,” he could feel her ire growing as she argued in his defense.

 

“No, it’s not like that,” he reassured her. “Bucky and I have both taken advantage of our arrangement in the past. When I said no ‘emotional connections’ before I meant of the romantic variety. I can still be attracted to someone I have no romantic interest in. It just has to be someone I have an emotional connection to, like a friend.”

 

“So, someone like me,” she countered.

 

“Theoretically, yes. I suppose, someone like you,” he agreed. “But not actually you, since you don’t like sex.”

 

“What? You don’t find me pretty?” she asked, batting her eyes at him.

 

“Damn it Nat, you know that’s not what I meant at all!” he snapped, rising to the bait. “You fucking know that I find you attractive.”

 

“Rogers! Language!” she laughed as Steven slumped grouchily in his seat.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she needled. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off. “You’re forgiven I suppose. 

 

“The offer still stands though,” she told him, like he should know what she was talking about.

 

“What offer?” he asked, confused.

 

“The sex offer,” Natasha replied calmly.

 

“Nat, I’m not going to have sex with you, you don’t even like sex. You said so yourself,” he argued. He couldn’t understand why she kept teasing him about this.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve never actually had sex with a friend, or someone I trusted before,” she shrugged. “Who knows, maybe I will—like it that is.” He just stared at her, willing his brain to work, to come up with something. Some sort of response… to that God damn it!

 

“I believe it’s your turn Rogers.” Natasha said suddenly, acting all sweet and innocent.

 

“My turn for what?” he countered.

 

“Two truths and a lie,” she retorted. “It’s your turn. Try and make it good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is near and dear to my heart. It is also the one I am most excited and anxious to get feedback on. I am bisexual and I have several friends who are pansexual. So some of the conversation between Steve and Nat was taken from real life experiences. I consider myself demi-sexual, and I also headcannon Steve as Demi too, although I didn't say it outright, the conversation moved into what being demi means. I purposely didn't include a lot of labels or sexuality lingo in this chapter because I just don't think that is how Steve thinks. To be honest, I think Steve probably IS Pansexual, but since he's only experienced love with a man and a woman so far he probably just defaults to Bi. 
> 
> On Nat being Ace. I know Asexuality is a spectrum all to itself. Some people are actively turned off by sex, some don't need/crave it, others are cool with engaging in sex to please/satisfy a partner. (I have known people who fit the last two.) I also know that claiming that some who is asexual is only ace because they haven't found the right partner is total BS. For most people who identify as Ace it was how they are born and I totally respect that. I have also known people who thought they were ACE, but it ended up that they were simply not physically attracted to their partner even though they loved that person, and did discover later that they enjoyed sex with someone else.
> 
> All that being said, I see Nat as Ace because of the way she was raised and because of her life experiences. She was willing to reach out to Bruce and wanted a relationship with him. It just didn't work out. When Bruce brings up "The Big Guy" she tells him its not an issue, but deflects somewhat by confessing that she can't have kids. I think she probably believes that she might be able to enjoy sex with someone if she was ever in a position to be vulnerable with that person... but at the same time she doesn't really care if that happens or not. Hence the conversation with Steve. I REALLY hope I didn't offend anyone with that part of the chapter!
> 
> Up next: Spiders and Falcons and Fury... Oh, my!


	9. Holding Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve bides his time while he waits for Bucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as ever, to the wonderful [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong) for beta-ing this chapter for me. The encouragement has kept me going!
> 
> I had the opportunity to introduce even MORE characters in this chapter. I hope I did them justice and that you enjoy this chapter!

Steve sat quietly as Natasha maneuvered the quinjet expertly over the glittering lights of the sprawling city below, before bringing them quickly down on a large patch of pavement next to the water. She ran through the final shutdown procedure with brisk efficiency before opening the back hatch. Together Steve and Nat disembarked and with a jolt of recognition, Steve realized they were at the U-Gin facilities in Seoul. Lights glowed softly from within the building, sending scattered reflections across the black water of the river. The night was still and peaceful,  _a far cry from his last visit,_ Steve thought ruefully as he followed Nat to the nearest building.

 

Bypassing the large doors at the front, they came to a small steel door on the side of the building. Nat walked up to a panel to the left of the door and pressed her hand to it, after a short moment the panel emitted a long beep and glowed green. Steve heard the click of a lock being released as Natasha opened the door, leading him into a series of dimly lit hallways. Finally, they came to bank of elevators where once again Natasha pressed her palm up to a futuristic panel. A ding sounded, and Steve heard the quiet whoosh of an elevator opening behind them.

 

Nat kept up the silent and mysterious routine as they entered the elevator and descended deep under the building. He cocked an eyebrow at her as the elevator continued it’s descent.  _Great, another top secret underground lair,_ Steve thought wryly as she smirked at him.  _Fine, let her have her fun._

The elevator came to a soft halt and the doors opened up on to— _More hallways, of course, it can never be simple, can it?_ Steve grumbled to himself, but he made sure to keep a straight face in front of Natasha. She was welcome to her fun, but he had no intention of giving in to it any more than he had to.

 

Thankfully, it was only a short walk to their destination. Natasha laid her hand across a panel in the wall  _again_  and they were allowed access into the room. As soon as the telltale click sounded, indicating that the door was unlocked, Nat silently gestured him through the door.

 

With a small huff, he opened the door and walked through. The room itself was non-descript, a simple meeting room in shades of white and gray, dominated by a table in the middle and a large screen which covered the far wall.

 

“Hello Captain, glad you could join us.”

 

Fury stood up from his place at the far end of the table, acknowledging Steve as he came in. Happy to see him, Steve flashed a smile as Natasha walked in and quietly took a seat.

 

“Just Steve now, sir. I’m not a Captain anymore.” Steve corrected as he moved towards the table, finally taking notice of the man seated at Fury’s side.

 

“Sam?” Steve asked incredulously before Fury could respond.

 

“The one and only,” Sam smiled as he jumped up to grab Steve in a bear hug. “It’s so good to see you man!”

 

“You too, but I thought—” Steve stumbled over the words. The last time he had seen Sam was shortly before he had left for Wakanda with Bucky. After the raft, Sam had initially chosen to stay and work with them. For some reason though, Sam had decided not to come with them and had never told Steve why.

 

To be honest, he had been afraid to press the issue at the time. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Sam was uncomfortable around him and Bucky after learning about their romantic relationship. He had never done or said anything bad to Steve when he learned that he was into men and on the surface nothing had seemed to change between them, so Steve had tried hard to just let it go. This had been hard to do when he saw how awkward Sam was around him and Bucky together. Almost like he was trying to ignore that Steve was bi and Bucky’s presence didn’t allow for that.

 

Worry gnawed at Steve as Sam pulled him in for a quick hug before gesturing to the empty chair next to his at the table. Steve forced himself to set his personal issues aside as he took his seat, this wasn’t the time or the place. He would find Sam later and they would talk, but for now the team and the mission came first.

 

“As I was saying  _Captain_ —” Fury pressed on, staring him down, daring Steve to challenge the title again. He wisely chose to remain silent and after a heartbeat Fury turned to address the group.

 

“Last month, we lost track of a shipment of Chitauri artifacts in LA. We suspected they had been smuggled out through the LA port, and it looks like we may have been right. My sources indicate that there is a high value shipment coming into Osaka in 2 days and we have reason to believe it’s them.”

 

Fury turned to the screen behind him as it powered up and proceeded to go over the latest intel as well as their mission brief. As he finished up he turned to Natasha. 

 

“Romanov, you’ll take point on this one.”

 

“Yes Sir,” Natasha responded, all business.

 

“For now,” Fury continued. “You all should get some rest.”

 

With that he walked out of the room, Steve’s eyes trailed after him, confused.  _That’s it? Where were they supposed to rest?_

 

“Come on, let’s head to the safe-house.” Natasha’s quiet voice interrupted the silence left in Fury’s absence.

 

“Safe-house?” Steve asked, standing up to follow behind Natasha and Sam.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty sweet!” Sam answered enthusiastically. “Dr. Cho set us up here in Korea, it’s kind of our base of operations whenever we are working in this part of the world.”

 

“Dr. Cho? Really?” Steve asked surprised. “Isn’t she still working at the Avengers facility in New York?”

 

“Yeah, I guess she has a much bigger stake in U-Gin then we thought though, certainly a lot of pull. She still has her own lab here and everything.” Sam explained as they made their way to a bank of elevators in a separate building. “Don’t know all the details, but she seems to working for—or at least with—Fury too.”

 

Steve was relieved to see that they were climbing higher up into the building this time, instead of going down. He had never been a big fan of being underground, it felt oppressive, like he could feel all that dirt and weight pressing down above him.

 

“Home sweet temporary home!” Sam proclaimed, making a large sweeping gesture to encompass what they could see of the penthouse they had just entered. He heard Natasha huff a small laugh at Sam’s antics as she walked in behind him. Steve had to admit it was a nice place, the views of city were breathtaking.

 

“How ‘bout a beer?” Sam asked as he walked over to the fridge. “We can hang up and catch up a bit.”

“None for me thanks,” Natasha replied, bowing out and giving them some space. “All I want right now is a shower and my bed. I’ll catch up with you both in the morning.” She gave them both a small wave as she disappeared down the hall.

 

“I guess it’s just me and you then,” Sam grinned at Steve as he handed him a bottle. 

 

“Man, it really is good to see you. I’ve missed you.”

 

“Yeah, same here.” 

 

Steve wasn’t sure yet how he should act. He had missed Sam a lot, but he was also still hurt that Sam had left. Uncertainty and hesitation plagued him as Sam looked on expectantly. He wanted to clear the air, but he didn’t know how he would handle it if Sam actually had an issue with him and Bucky—

 

“How’s Bucky doing?” Sam words were hesitant but sincere.

 

Surprised by the sudden question Steve answered him honestly, “Good, Shuri found a way to heal the damage… but he had to be put in an induced coma for the treatment to work.”

 

“I’m sorry man,” Sam said laying a comforting hand on his arm. “I mean, it’s great she found a cure and all, but it sucks that you both have to go through this. I’m here for you if you need to talk.”

 

“Thanks, that means a lot,” Steve replied before taking a breath and forging on ahead. “Especially since I know you’re not his biggest fan. Or at least  _our_ biggest fan, him and me… being together that is.”

 

Steve cut himself off by taking a drink from his beer and waited. Sam stared at him in confusion for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding and then anger.

 

“I should smack you! You really think I have an issue with you being gay?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Well—” Steve began only to be cut off again.

 

“Seriously? Why would you even think that?”

 

Steve felt his own anger rising, he wasn’t the one in the wrong here! “What was I supposed to think, huh? After you found out you started avoiding him. You started acting strange every time Bucky and I were in the same room together, and then you just left with no explanation!”

 

Sam gave him a look that was clearly meant to imply that he was a complete dumbass before he rolled his eyes and calmly stated, “One, I never avoided Bucky, we’re getting along a lot better now then when we first met.”

 

Steve tried to interject, but Sam stopped him.

 

“No, you let me finish. Two,  _of course_ I started acting strange whenever I was around you two. The sexual tension was awkward as hell! You both obviously had some issues to work out and you didn’t need me there being a third wheel while you did it. So yeah, I took Fury up on his offer and left for a while. To give you both some  _space_!”

 

“Well, why couldn’t you just tell me that?” Steve huffed.

 

“I did, I told you to take some time and get your shit together.” Sam retorted.

 

“Yeah, but I thought—”

 

“I know what you thought, you thought wrong!”

 

The anger drained out of Sam and his expression softened, “Look, I get it. I can understand why you may have jumped to that conclusion. I’m not saying I’m not hurt that you thought I was that kind of person, but I get it.”

 

He stepped in and gave Steve a hug, giving him a moment to get his jumbled thoughts and emotions together.

 

“This is your one free pass though. You’re not getting another!” His tone was joking, but Steve understood the warning for what it was.

 

“I feel like a complete fool,” he mumbled as he stepped back. 

 

All this time he had felt like he didn’t really have any friends in this time who would accept all of him, but it looked like maybe he had a few more friends than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry Sam. Really, I shouldn’t have let my old insecurities cloud my judgement like that, but I did. Can you forgive me?”

 

“Of course I can you idiot,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes. “It’s nice to know you’re human and can still make mistakes like the rest of us. I was beginning to wonder, you know, if you really  _were_  the living embodiment of truth and virtue, all that crap.”

 

“Oh for God’s sake,” Steve muttered, but he couldn’t help the grin on his face. This was the happiest he had felt since Bucky had gone to sleep. It really was great to have Sam back.

 

“Now he’s taking the Lord’s name in vain,” Sam mocked, fanning himself looking skyward. “I don’t know if my heart can handle this.”

 

Steve laughed at his antics before pushing it a bit further, “Fuck, shit, ass, bitch, cock—”

 

“No more! My childhood is officially ruined!” Sam declared dramatically before doubling over in laughter. Steve couldn’t help but join in.

 

The spent the rest of the evening catching up, both personally and professionally.

 

Sam told him about the work they had been doing to keep Chitauri tech out of the hands of criminals who were trying to weaponize it and managed to get him pretty up to speed. In typical Sam fashion, he kept it interesting with anecdotes and stories about their teammates. 

 

After a while they moved back to more personal topics, like him and Bucky. Steve told him that yes, they were officially together now, and Sam told him he was happy for them both. His exact words were actually, “Thank god you two finally managed to pull your heads out of your asses…” or something to that effect.

 

By the time they made their way to their separate rooms to get some sleep, Steve’s heart was feeling lighter. Maybe everything was going to turn out fine after all.

 

~-~-~-

Two days later they moved on the port and successfully recovered the Chitauri artifacts, ensuring that they were moved to a safe location and kept out of enemy hands. It felt good to be back in the field and making a difference. After several months of the same however, Steve was beginning to change his tune—he was stuck in a never-ending monotonous routine.

 

Step 1: Fury obtained new intel.

Step 2: They moved on the target and successfully recovered the alien technology.

Step 3: Wait for new orders.

And repeat.

 

He felt like he had stumbled into that movie about the groundhog that Tony had made him watch once. The repetition of the movie had been annoying then, it was even worse when it was real life.

 

Sure, it beat sitting around and doing nothing all the time, but would it kill Fury to mix it up a little? It felt like they were in a holding pattern, waiting for something—anything—to happen. Intellectually, he understood that they needed to keep their heads down and stay off the radar. Hell, they were all lucky they were able to do this much! Knowing that still did little to quiet the growing unrest he felt, or the feeling that they were wasting precious time they didn’t have.

 

This was the calm before the storm and they were all growing antsy as they waited for the storm to arrive.

 

Fury seemed to sense the growing unrest. They were all in yet another generic office when he launched into a quick pep-talk, taking them by surprise, before giving them the details of their latest mission. For the first time, their mission had nothing to do with the Chitauri, instead he was sending them all out on a simple escort mission.

 

“Any Questions?” Fury asked, looking around the room. Before they could answer he responded himself.

 

“No? Good. Then get to it.”

 

They stared after him silently as he departed the room before looking at each other in confusion.

 

“So, the mission is to pick up this person… who we will recognize when we get there… and bring them to the rendezvous point?” Steve clarified.

 

“Yep,” Natasha confirmed.

 

“Really? That’s it?” Sam questioned.

 

“Apparently,” Natasha replied before getting up to leave the room. “Wheels up in 20 boys.”

 

“Well—Looks like we’re going on an escort mission,” Sam stated dryly as they followed Natasha.

 

4 hours later the quinjet descended quietly onto a field outside a small Scottish town. Steve glanced back at the jet to ensure the cloaking technology was working as the three made their way on foot to the coordinates they had been given. It was dusk, the light fading fast as they walked, but they couldn’t afford to not be careful. Not anymore.

 

In the distance, he could just make out a figure standing beside the road. They were still far enough out from the village that the road was flanked by farms and the occasional house set back away from the road, so they didn’t need to worry as much about encountering civilians. So, whoever this was, they were probably the person they had been sent here to meet.

 

Despite Steve’s super soldier eyesight Natasha was the first to recognize the person up ahead, breaking into a smile as she realized who Fury had sent them to meet.

 

“It’s Wanda,” she whispered excitedly to Steve before breaking into a silent run. Steve let her run up ahead on her own, opting to stay back with Sam and scan the area for potential threats until Natasha returned safely with Wanda at her side.

 

The roadside wasn’t the best place for reunions so they quickly made their way back to the jet and headed for the safe house in Korea as Fury had instructed. Once the auto-pilot had been engaged they were able to greet Wanda properly, getting her up to speed on the work they had been doing, as well as sharing a personal tidbit here and there.

 

She admitted, a bit shyly, that she had been in Scotland visiting with Vision. It wasn’t difficult to deduce the romantic nature of their visit by the way her cheeks pinkened as she spoke about him. Even if they didn’t have a spy among them, they would have been able to figure it out. Steve was happy for her, but urged her to be careful, there was still an Infinity Stone in play after all.

 

Natasha helped to ease his mind a bit by giving Wanda their numbers and exacting a promise that she would call them immediately if she ran into any trouble. She raised an eyebrow at that, but gave them her word nonetheless.

 

“I know you’re powerful Wanda, but you could still get seriously hurt if you stand between someone and an Infinity Stone. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen when I could have done something to prevent it. _Please, call us if you need help._ ” Steve pleaded.

 

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she nodded.

 

“Wow, it has gotten _heavy_ in here!” Sam exclaimed. “I think we need to lighten up the mood a little.

 

“Oh?” Natasha smirked, “What would you suggest then—to lighten up the mood?”

 

“Well, drinking games are out…” Sam muttered to himself, before a big grin lightened up his face. “I know! We can play _I Never_ ,” he exclaimed.

 

“I _what?_ ” Wanda asked, clearly puzzled.

 

“Beats me,” Natasha joined in, while Steve just shrugged.

 

“I forget sometimes that you all never had that carefree, frat boy experience,” he said rolling his eyes.

 

“I never went to college,” Wanda replied.

 

“Me either. Too poor,” Steve added, sending Wanda a look of camaraderie.

 

“I went undercover as a college student once—” Natasha joined in. “But yeah, frat parties weren’t high on the agenda.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a badass,” Sam interjected. “So _anyways_ , ‘I Never’ is a game where everyone has a drink, or holds up five fingers. You each take turns saying something you have never done. Then whoever _has_ done it has to take a drink or put a finger down. Since we are playing with fingers you would put five fingers up, like this.”

 

He proceeded to demonstrate, by holding his hand up in front of his body and waited until each of them had done likewise before speaking up again.

 

“Since you all have never done this before, I’ll go first.” He went silent for a moment as the group watched him.

 

“Oh, I know, I’ll start with an easy one—I’ve never been undercover.” Sam stated, looking at Natasha expectantly. She returned his stare as she lowered a finger.

 

“Your turn Steve,” Sam grinned.

 

“Oh, ok. Well then, I guess—I’ve never been to college,” he grinned as Sam groaned next to him and lowered a finger.

 

“Wait, do I have to lower a finger?” Natasha asked. “I was only there for two weeks—” She trailed off, looking at Steve expectantly.

 

“Naw, I don’t think that counts as really college.” Steve answered.

 

“Aw, come on man, that’s not fair,” Sam grumbled good naturedly next to him, before sighing and indicating that Natasha was next.

 

“My turn,” Natasha said with a Cheshire grin before stating simply, “I’ve never had an orgasm from sex.”

 

Sam stared at Natasha in stunned confusion, while Steve merely put a finger down and tried to think of something else he had never done. This was old news to him after all.

 

“Really?” Wanda asked. “Never? Not even doing it yourself?”

 

“Nope,” Natasha replied as Wanda and Sam each lowered a finger.

 

“That’s just depressing,” Sam added as Wanda went silent in anticipation of her turn.

 

“Why?” Natasha questioned. “I can’t miss something I’ve never had. I think it’s kinda liberating actually.”

 

“Yeah, but—” Sam trailed off, shaking his head as Wanda spoke up.

 

“I’ve never kissed a girl,” Wanda told them. “I know all of you have, so put your fingers down.”

 

“Have you been messing with our minds again?” Sam grumbled, putting a finger down.

 

“No, that was simple deductive reasoning,” Wanda responded primly, before she broke down in laughter.

 

Steve and Natasha joined in, but Sam merely pouted at them, looking pointedly at his remaining two fingers.

 

“I’m feeling attacked right now, you know,” he warned.

 

“Oh, come on Sam,” Natasha teased. “You’re the veteran at this game, not us.”

 

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but a signal from the jet’s comms cut him off. Natasha walked back to the console and put the headset on to receive the incoming message. The three listened silently as she spoke with whoever was on the other end of the line.

 

She sat in the seat just before the jet suddenly banked to the left, Steve looked at Wanda and Sam, seeing his own worry mirrored back at him. They had obviously just altered course and they all knew that surprises in their line of work tended to be bad. He felt his tension rise as Natasha finished adjusting their course and re-engaged the autopilot systems.

 

He relaxed slightly as she removed the headset and turned back towards them, seeing the soft smile on her face.

 

“That was Shuri,” she told him excitedly. “Bucky’s woken up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! We're coming full circle back to Wakanda and to Bucky.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the final chapter up in the next two weeks. I am working on several different fics at the moment, but this was my first, so I want to do it justice and finish strong. Thank you for coming on this journey with me!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for future sexy times. For your reference, chapters denoted with an (*) at each end of the title are smut heavy/only chapters. 
> 
> Additional Tags will be added as they become applicable.
> 
> On a posting/updating note, I will endeavor to update this story at least once a week (Sometimes more if the muse strikes early!) until completed. I am unsure which day of the week that will be yet though since I am just starting this story and it's the first I have posted on AO3! EDIT: I'm leaning towards Mondays.
> 
> ON THAT note: Feedback is appreciated, both the "Yay, I liked it... especially this part so do more of that!"/"I would really love if you explored this part a bit more" type and the constructive feedback type comments would be awesome! - I like constructive feedback, it helps me get better... I hope!


End file.
